Inkpen
by Kallypso
Summary: Callypso has a talent that has no need of a beautiful voice. She can bring things to life just by her vivid writing. She thought she would go un noticed but she didn't count on Capricorn and the black jackets. R&R! Warning: Flame at your own risk!
1. Prolouge

**_My first Inkheart fanfic everyone! Enjoy!_**

Prolouge

I tapped my pen against my desk in a steady rythm. Millions of things were waiting to be born on paper but what should be born first. A mythical creature? A flower? I set my pen to the paper and began to write.

_A rose with petals of black velvet and blood red silk grew at her bedside_

_An enchanting flower, the only one of it's kind_

_It was called deaths kiss, for it's petals brought death _

_but it's nectar healed wounds that may have been fatal otherwise._

_It sparkled in the moonlight that made it's colors all the more bright_

_Natures finest creation_

There was a small burst of light from my bed side table. It dissapeared to reveal a beautiful black and red rose that had only existed on paper a moment ago.

My fingures caressed the soft petals of my latest creation. Just right.

I set down my pen and flicked off the lights, watching the rose sparkle as I went to sleep.

My gift was harmless as long as no one knew about it. I made sure to keep my gift a secret from anyone but my mother.

No one would find out if I didn't tell anyone would they?

* * *

**_What do you think? Good so far? REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_I'm updating again! Wow that was fast!_**

My alarm clock rang suddenly in my ear and my eyes snapped open. It was time to yet again face the torture of all tourtures, the Hell of all Hells! Or school if you want to call it that.

I slumpped down the stares to the Kitchen where my mom was already bustling around making breakfast.

"Hungry?" she asked. I grunted in response.

"Good" she said. Over the years she had learned to interpret my body language. "I'm making pancakes."

"Mom why don't I just write us a five star breakfast and save you the trouble" I muttered. My mom was too busy for her own good.

"That wouldn't be any fun for me now would it?" my mom replied. I didn't complain. My moms cooking beat any food birthed from ink and paper any day.

I finished my pancakes quickly and hurried up stairs. After quickly combing through my short black hair and rubbing all the sleep from my pale blue eyes I grabbed my notebook and my pen from my desk.

I never went anywhere without either of them. At school I could write and make everything else dissapear, worries, the promise of piles of home work, anything.

I just had to be careful not to be too discriptive or one of my creation might appear right in the middle of the class room.

I stopped once more in front of my mirror. I looked like a typical 14 year old, nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the scar the streched from cheek to my jaw bone. My mom told me I had recived the cut when I was three when I triped into the corner of our glass coffe table. It was now only a thin white line. I had no recolection of the event of course. I was only three then

I glanced casually my alarm clock and cursed silently under my breath. I was going to be late for school...

* * *

My friend Kat always sat by me on the bus. She was an intresting girl and far from ordinary. She had short brown hair and black eyes. Yes you heard me, black eyes, You could only barely make out the pupil if you stared really closly. She was nice if you were nice to her but if you weren't watch out. She has all the patients and temper of a hurricane. No one ever messes with her when she's angry. No one really messes with her period. She's the only othe person who knows about my gift besides my mom and she really doesn't mind. Besides all the bad stuff she's the best friend I could ever ask for.

"I hate school" I muttered staring out the window.

"No you don't" Kat disagreed "You just hate Conner and his friends"

"Toushe"

Conner had decided to make me his target for insults because... um.... well I'm not really sure why. Because I'm quiet and don't fight back? Maybe. Of course he never torments me around Kat. Last time he tried he ended up stuffed in a closet after school until the Janitor found him. True story.

"Hey book worm? What you do to your face? Give it a paper cut on one of your books." Oh never mind I know why he torments me. Because I read alot and I have a scar on my face. I knew that.

"Conner" I muttered under my breath. Did he not see Kat. Probably not. She was short so her head didn't stick up past the seat back.

She sighed and pulled out a rubber band. I rolled my eyes.

With lightning speed she jumped up and launched her wepon over 8 rows of seats to the back of the bus. She has perfect aim. I heard a cry of pain. Conner didn't say a word for the rest of the day.

* * *

I didn't enjoy shopping for clothes in the least so my gift came in handy when I needed a few new additions to my wardrobe. My mom always got me straight to writing whenever she hinted a possible shopping trip. This time she wanted me to have a new dress for formal events. I could create outfits that money couldn't buy you let me tell you.

I set my pen to paper once again:

_The long flowing dress was made of soft blue silk that seemed to have been spun from the sky._

_It's form was simple with no ruffles or gems. _

_Just soft fabric that shimmered like the waters of a glassy lake._

_The fit was comfortable and perfect to it's owner and never seemed to out grow her._

The dress appeared on my bed. It fit perfectly to my pleasure. I had wrote it so it would grow with me. I wouldn't need another dress anytime soon...

* * *

Basta peered through the binoculars through the girls window. So this is where they had settled. Did her mom think he would give up his mission so easily? No. Capricorn wanted the girl so he would get her.

He tread silently back to the black car waiting for him at the other side of the woods.

"We found her" Basta informed his companions Flatnose and Cockerell. "I'll get her tommorow. Capricorn must me dying to see her."

He grinned and stroked the blade of his knife.

* * *

**_CLIFF HANGER! Review if you want more!_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**_Yet another chapter up!_**

"You'll be fine on your own for a few days right"? My mom asked anxiously for the a thousandth time.

"I'll be fine mom. I've got my writing don't I?" I sighed.

"Ok" She patted my shoulder "You know the rules. Don't-"

"Leave the house after dark, burn down the house, or talk to strangers. I know mom" I knew the rules by heart. She reminded me every time she went out. This was the first time she was going out of town though and leaving me here. Her sister had just had a baby and she was going to visit them. I convinsed her to let me stay because I din't want to get behind on school.

"Have a good time mom" I hugged her.

"You too dear." she embrased me a few seconds more and then tugged her suit case out the door.

* * *

I had writers block which is not a pleasant feeling for some one like me. I tapped my pen angrily against the paper waiting for some insparation but none was coming.

I heard the door downstairs open. _Must of been blown open by the wind again_ I thought. I hurried down the stairs. Sure enough the door was wide open. I closed the door and locked it this time hoping hat would keep it closed. An unlikly story with these winds but I could only hope.

Only when I turned around did I realize that it wasn't the wind that had opened he door. I found my self staring at a muscular figure wearing a black jacket with a tight white shirt under it that showed off his hard muscels. If that wasn't enough to freak me out the long silver knife in his hand was. He wore a terrifing smirk that made Capain Hook like a school boy.

I opened my mouth to scream but in one swift movement he pinned me to the wall with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. "_Not a sound_" he hissed menacingly in my ear.

I was frozen with fear as he took his hand away from my mouth and rasied the cold knife to my throat.

I swallowed against the sharp blade and he smirked. "It's been a very long time Callypso"

"Wh- who are you?" I finally managed to choke out. "H-how do you know my name?"

He chuckled softly "Ah yes. You probably don't remember. Last time we met you were three." He traced my scar my scar softly with the tip of his knife. "How do you really think you got that scar, princess?"

What was he saying? My eyes widened in sudden comprehension and he laughed again "Yes I know all about you and your gift sweet heart. I've known for a very long time. So has Capricorn and he is most anxious to meet you."

He tossed me aside and I fell to the ground. I was shaking with fear. Who was Capricorn? How did they find out about my gift? I heard a scratching sound and looked up to see the man carving something in the wall.

B-A-S-T-A

Basta. What did that mean?

"Your mother isn't here so I'm sure my name will let her know well enough where you are." the man named Basta grinned and knelt down beside me. "Scared?" he ran the flat of his blade across my throat.

_What kind of question is that?_ I wanted to say. But I couldn't will my tounge to move. Why couldn't I bee more brave like Kat? I longed for my friend to be here.

Basta smirked "Don't worry. Capricorn wants you alive and undamaged for now" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Too bad your mother isn't here. I would of liked to teach her what happens to people who defy Capricorn."

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Not a sound from you sweet heart. I doubt a few more scars on your face will affect your ability to write" Basta warned. As if I could talk right now anyway. I felt a few tears roll down my cheek as he carried me off into the woods.

* * *

**_I Love being Evil... ;) Review please!_**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**_R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! *Puppy eyes*_**

It wasn't long until Basta made it through the woods and to a black car that was waiting for us. There were wo other men in black jackets waiting by the car. One was large and beefy with a big squashed nose. The other was thin with bright red hair and a goatee. He was pacing back and forth and I noticed their was a prominant limp in his right foot.

The limping man was the first to see us coming. " 'ey Basta, that took you long enough" he laughed.

"Shut it Cockerell or ruin your left foot too." Basta growled. He set me down on my feet which thankfully didn't give out on me.

"Is that 'er?" Cockerell eyed me " 'ello their sweet heart" he winked and I had a sudden desire to punch him in the face. I was suprised that I had the courage to glare at him.

"Doesn't seem to like you Cockerell" the flat nosed man laughed. "Picked up a wild cat didn't you Basta."

"Stop fooling around both of you." Basta snarled. "Get back in the car Flatnose, you too Cockerell." Flatnose. What a fitting name. Both of the men did as they were told. Basta must of been their leader or something.

He shoved me into the back seat of the car next to Cockerell and climbed into the passenger seat. "Lets go. We don't want to keep Capricorn waiting."

_Speak for yourself _I thought. I stared out the window tring not to make eye contact with Cockerell or any of the others.

I sat in silence the whole drive, numb with fear. I felt like my whole world was crashing down on me. So many un answered questions swam around my mind along with the fear of who Capricorn was and what he wanted.

What would my mother do when she got home and saw Basta's name carved into the wall? What would Kat do? I really didn't want t think about that. In the end I settled on nothing. I just let my numb mind slowly drift away along with my old life.

* * *

Kat knocked on the door of Callipso's house. She was bored and had decided to pay her friend a visit since she was alone for the weekend. Knowing Callipso she probably had been doing nothing but writing and reading.

Silence greeted her behind the door. Kat knocked again but no one came. _Thats odd_ she thought. She tried the handle and found the door unlocked.

She peeked inside "Hello? Callipso. Then she saw it. The crude markings carved deep into the wall.

A jagged B, a rough A, a curvy S, a slanted T, and another A.

B-A-S-T-A

Basta. What did that mean? She didn't know. All she knew was that the letters were here and Callipso wasn't.

* * *

**_Review if you want more peeps! ;)_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**_Ok sorry I took so long to update but here ya go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart. I am not German. The plot is mine though and so are my OC's so don't steal them!_**

* * *

Kat wasn't sure what to do. The markings in the wall terrified her. She wasn't afraid for her self though she was afraid for Callpyso. She couldn't care less what happened to her own self as long as her friends were hurried up the stairs to Callypso's room. Her notebook was sitting open on her desk. Callypso never went anywhere without her notebook. She flipped anxiously through its pages. Apart from creating Callypso always kept a diary. She found the date from two days ago.

_My mother is leaving for a couple of days. Thats ok, I know she'll be back soon. She said that at the latest she should be back Monday night-_

Kat closed the journal. It _was_ Monday! She heard the sound of a car engine pulling into to the drive way and stumbled down the stairs.

"Mrs. Moon!" she gasped as she ran out the door to meet Callypso's mom. "Mrs. Moon! Callypso... she...I... I don't know what happened!"

"Shh Kat calm down" Callypso's mom put her hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong."

"Writing... on the wall" Kat's voice was shaking "I don't know what it means. It's like a knife carved it there."

Fear flashed across Callypso's mom's face. "Writing... what does it say?"

The image of the writing just beyond the door still burne clearly in Kat's mind. "Basta"

"No..." Mrs. Moon's whisper was barely autoble. She pushed past Kat and through the door. She stopped in front of the crude markings frozen her face showing that her worst fears had just been confirmed.

"NO! CALLYPSO!" a loud sob escaped her lips.

"W-whats going on" Kat asked quietly?

Callypso's mom didn't answer. She just grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

**_I know its short but thats the best I could do. R&R if you want more!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Thanks so much for the reviws! :) Now read this next chapter and review some more! ;)_**

The drive was a long one but I was all to willing for it to go on forever. I didn't want to go where ever Bassta and the other men were taking me. Really I didn't want to be here in a car with a bunch of men in black jackets either but given the situation I would compromise.

The first few hours past in silence to my relief but then the guy with red hair (What's his name? Cockerell? Yeah I think that's it) became bored and decided to grace us with the presence of his words... or not!

"The boss seems to be very intrested in you sweet heart." He winked at me. I made a point not to answer by shifting my weight further twoards the window. He decide to continue talking either to annoy me or to hear the sound of his voice. Maybe both...

"I don't think I caught your name princess" he continued "I don't think I dropped it" I murmered closing my eyes.

My retort acyually suprised me. I was numb now hardly feeling anything. Just a dull throb of fear in my gut. I don't know what possesed me to talk back still so I recovered quickly. "My name is Callypso"

Flatnose laughed (I wouldn't forget that one) "She has a scence of humor doesn't she Cockerell?"

"She certinly 'as a sharp tongue" Cockerell agreed. He put an arm around my shoulder. I tried to pull away but his grip was firm.

"As much as we like hearing the sound of your voice Cockerell" growled Basta from the passengers seat "I suggest that you shutup... and quick fooling around" he added as he saw Cockerell teasing me.

_That is the best suggestion I've heard all day!_ I thought.

Regretfully, Cockerell shifted away from me again. I already gathered that Basta didn't like him too much. I currently wasn't sure which of them I hated more though.

The long drive dragged on in silence...

* * *

Kat watched the police investigating "The scene" They walked around calmly taking pictures of the writing on the wall.

_HURRY UP! _Kat wanted to scream _WHAT GOOD DO PICTURES DO WHEN CALLYPSO IS ALREADY GONE!_

She wanted to get up and shake the police. She wanted to know what was going on. But of course no one was telling her. Not even Callypso's mom. She was in hysterics right now and barely saying anything. She kept on muttering "Callypso...Basta... how did they... why did I leave... Callypso."

The police suggested she go to the hospital for shock treatment. "Calm down ma'am. We're doing all we can"

_But it's not enough _Kat thought _Not enough..._

_

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Next Chapter! Enjoy _:)**

Of course the drive eventually ended, either because the world it trying to tick me off, I have bad luck, or it was just not realistic that we would keep driving to the ends of the earth. Sometimes I hate reality. That is one of the many advantages of writing. It takes you away from reality. Unfortunetly I had no pen or paper and the reality that I had been kidnapped by a bunch of pchyco guys in black jackets was punching me in the face.

Not to mention I already felt like strangling Cockerell, and disfiguring Flatnose's face even more. As for Basta... I didn't know what to think about him. He scared me more then the others even though he was shorter than they were. He was just so intimidating and when ever I saw him I wanted to run away and hide, which had nothing to do with the silver knife hanging from his belt.

Could things get worse for me? Sure they could! Starting at our arrival at the creepy village that practicly should have come with a sign that says "SOMETHING EVIL LIVES HERE!" Or rather several somethings given by all the black jackets walking around. There were women too. Of course they were all doing work, folding clothes and wearing uncomfortable looking dresses. Great. I had been kidnapped by sexists. This was just getting better and better. Or NOT!

When the car pulled to a stop Cockerell swiftly got out and limped quickly to my side of the car, grabbed my arm and hauled me out. I wanted to spit in his face but I couldn't bring myself to. What a coward I was.

"Right this way Princess" he sneered pushing me in front of him.

Some of the maids stopped work to glance at me. There expressions were full of pity and their eyes seemed to say. "We're so sorry. You have no idea what your in for."

"What are you gawking at!" I sharp voice said "Back to work!" An old woman was hobbling twoard us. The maids quickly ducked their heads and resumed work like they had just been wacked with a ruler.

The old woman stopped in front of me and the three black jackets.

"Mortola" Basta said shortly. There was no mistaking the contempt in his voice.

So they were enemies! That was good. Maybe we'd get along.

Mortola scrutinized me "Is that her then" Basta nodded "Isn't she a skinny little thing" Mortola concluded. Scratch that, I hated this woman too. Dang I was good at making enemies!

"Capricorn is waiting to see her" Mortola continued. "Once we are sure of her talents Capricorn wants you to fetch Silvertongue. That match stick eating _friend_ of yours has found him." I could tell by her tone of voice and by Basta's reaction that he and this "match stick eater" were not friends at all.

Basta simply clenched his jaw and motioned for Cockerell and Flatnose to follow him. Cockerell pushed me forward roughly and I followed Basta to an old red church without a fight. What would be the point. Yes I think it would be very realistic for me to escape 3 grown men and an old lady (Ok maybe the old lady) not even pointing out the fact that they're _armed! _

I didn't mind the guns to much... maybe because I had never seen one used at close range. It was Basta's knife that scared me most. Once again thought it wasn't the most dangerous wepon the fact that Basta was holding it made it all the more terrifing. Mental note: Never touch a knife again... not that I ever did...

Inside of the church was blood red. Statues of the same man lined the walls (I asumed they were of Capricorn. Self absorbed much?) each in a different possison.

"Bow" Cockerell hissed in my ear. When I remained up right he grabbed the back of my neck and forced my head down. Then almost as quickly as I had been pushed down he jerked me sharply back up right and shoved me ahead of him. He was really not helping his relationship with me.

We finally came to a room where a pale, gaunt man sat in a comfortable looking arm chair. His face was bloodless and his hair was so fair, I couldn't tell if it was white or just really blonde. There was a maid with long blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at his feet cutting his toe nails. When we entered Capricorn waved her away and she straightened up and moved to another side of the room.

"This is the girl?" Capricorn asked looking at Basta who nodded.

"Just as you have ordered sir"

Capricorn rose to his feet and approached me slowly. I in voulentarily took a step back- conveniantly straight into Basta who rested his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place. Capricorn stopped only a foot in front of me.

"Callypso" he said softly "As you know you have a gift."

_No way! I thought that the fact that what ever I'm writing about seems to come to life was a strange coincidence._ I thought to my self.

"A gift" Capricorn continued "That could be of great use to us. You have the ability to bring things you write to life do you not?"

A smart person would of said "What that's impossible! Who ever heard of someone who can do that!? I hate writing! English is my worst subject" Some thing along those lines. I however just nodded admitting to be a magician who could bring random things to life when ever I feel like it. Brilliant Callypso.

"I am very interested in a demonstration of this skill of yours." Capricorn snapped his fingers and in stumbled a skinny fearful looking man with glasses that slipped down the end of his nose. He had a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. He handed them to me and then quickly retreated to another corner of the room.

"Darius has a simaler gift to yours except with reading." Capricorn smirked "He does a terrible job of it though. Now" He sat down "Write. Or You will have to deal with Basta."

Basta took his knife from his belt and twirled it around "Go on then."

Taking a shaky breath I knelt to the ground with the paper and pen. I wasn't sure what to write so I just settled with one of my previous creations. Death's Kiss. The black and red rose still sat on my bedside at home. The thought almost brought tears to my eyes. But I wouldn't cry. No, I would write and make the evil of this place fade away...

The words flowed from my pen spilling easily onto the paper and leading me into a laberynth of letters. An orchid of black and red roses grew around me as I described them so beautiful though truly terrible. When I had finished there was a flash of light and Death's Kiss was sitting on the floor next to me. I was sitting on the floor of the old church again with Basta, Cockerell, and Flatnose still behind me and Capricorn in front of me his eyes glinting with a touch of greed.

I touched the petals of the rose and drew a shaky breath. Was it really only a few days ago that I had brought one of these to life in my room?

Capricorn took the paper from me and read what I had written. "Intresting choice. Inventive in the least" He glanced at the rose. "And possibly a useful persuasive tatic." Oh great. I had given them a _poison _flower. I'm a genius!

Capricorn looked at Basta "Take her to one of the cages. Mortola will send for her soon. Then I do believe you three have other buisness to attend to." he eyed the three black jackets pointedly.

Flatnose nodded "Will leave to find Silvertongue right away."

"Good" Capricorn sat back in his chair and made an impatient gesture "Dismissed."

Cockerell grabbed me by the arm "This way princess."

He lead me quickly from the room with Basta and Flatnose following him. Out side he "accidently" let me fall.

"So sorry" he said smirking in a way that said _I'm not sorry at all._

"Will you stop fooling around Cockerell" Basta growled hoisting me back off the ground "It's really getting on my nerves. If you can't do this job seriously then you better just not come to Silvertounges'"

Cockerell's face fell a bit "Fine Basta."

Basta led me around the back of the houses and opened the door to a cow shed marked number 4. "Your home for the next few days, sweet heart" gesturing to the "cage". He wasn't as bad as Cockerell with the nicknames but he was close.

"It's Callypso" I muttered "Not princess, not sweet heart, Callypso. Cockerell seems to forget that as well so let him know." Wow. I completly forgot who I was talking to. I realized this a fraction of a second after the words left my mouth.

There was a mettalic zing as Bata drew his knife and pressed me against the door frame the cold metal against my throat. I drew in a sharp breath and looked away so that he wouldn't see the fear in my eyes. I'm pretty sure he noticed anyway.

"And I suggest you remember your place." He hissed in my ear. I noticed how strongly his breath smelled of pepper mint. "Like I said I doubt a few more scars on your face will affect your ability to write. Understood?" The metal pressed harder to my throat.

I nodded quickly "Y-yes"

He smirked and put away his knife "Good girl." then he gave me a little shove and I stumbled into the cow shed. I looked around at my dreary surroundings, sighed and sat down on a straw mat at one corner of the room.

This sucked.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**_OK peeps! Next Chapter is here! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kat stopped outside Mrs. Moon's room. She speant alot of her time here at Callypso's house now though she wasn't really sure why.

Callypso's mom was sitting on her bed her head in her hands as usual, sobbing silently.

"Um... Mrs. Moon?"

The woman's head jerked up "Oh Kat. It's you. Do you need something?"

Kat bit her lip and rocked unsteadily from foot to foot. "Umm... yeah." she took a few steps into the room "It's just... I'm so confused. The police aren't making any since at all and I don't know what's going on. What is happening and what doe Basta mean?"

"Kat..." Mrs. Moon said her face pained.

"I _need_ answers Mrs. Moon." Kat insisted "I can't be in the dark here. It's killing me. I _need_ to know."

Callypso's mom sighed in defeat "I suppose your right." she patted the bed beside her "Come and sit down, this may take awhile."

Kat sat down on the bed and waited.

"It was 11 years ago" Mrs. Moon began "Callypso was three.

"As you know her father has been gone ever since she was born... he too had a gift for writing, just like Callypso. But he wasn't killed in a car wreck like you've been told. He was murdered.

"See, a man named Capricorn found out about his gift and tried to get him to help him. My husband refused. Well, actually we were divorced at this time but we still kept contact and he told me about this incident.

For a long while he travled all over the place trying to avoid Capricorn's men. But Capricorn was clever and his men found him... and killed him.

"Some how he must have found out about me and Callypso, how I don't know.

He seemed to believe that the gift would travel through blood which as you can see it did.

"Of course Callypso couldn't write yet so I didn't know.

"It was a dark night when he came, Capricorn's most devoted follower. His name was Basta. A terrifing man, skilled with a knife. I still remember when he came to the house"

Basta. Of course, a name. A perfect name for a monster. Kat wasn't sure why but it's sound made her hate the name.

Mrs. Moon continued "I was sitting in the living room reading, Callypso was on the floor amongst her toys. I heard the door open from the front hall and assumed it was the wind.

"But when I went to shut the door, he was there. Basta was there standing in the door way his knife out.

"'Where is the girl' he asked his voice soft and menacing. I didn't know what to do. I was so terrified I could hardly breath. I took a step back and he followed.

"'Don't think you can protect her' he growled twirling his knife around. I prayed that Callypso would stay hidden, but then she chose that moment to walk into the room.

"She at least seemed to know this man was dangerous and as soon as she saw him she tried to run back to the room. Basta had seen her though.

"'Leave her alone' I tried to bar his way but he struck me aside so hard that I fell to the ground.

"I quickly got to my feet and ran to the living room where Basta held Callypso in a head lock his knife pointing at her face. I felt sick I didn't know what to do. I instinctivly grabbed a red hot poker from the fire plac that glistened orange in the heat.

"' I don't think so' growled pressing the knife to Callypso's cheek.

"I swung the poker at him and he ducked. 'Ok if that's how you want it' he smirked. Before I could stop him he dug the knife into Callypso's cheek. She screamed as he moved the knife down in a line all the way to her jaw bone.

"I saw red and in my anger my managed to catch him hard across the shoulder with the poker and he dropped Callypso. 'Don't think this ends here' he growled as he clutched his injured shoulder. 'Every day you'll look at your daughter and remember my promise that I'll come back.!'

"I held Callypso close as he carved his name into the wall and then left. BASTA was all that was on the wall.

"Callypso still has that scar and we've been moving around ever since. I hid her past from her and she did end up having the gift. I hid her as best I could, but he found her-" Mrs. Moon choked off sobbing. "I don't know what will happen to her."

Kat sat on the bed in silence. Who knew that Callypso's life was a full blown mystery/ adventure/ horror story. It was more complicated than she thought. She never knew that Callypso's scar had been made by a knife. Kat shivered. She hated knives. Everyone thought she was brave but not with knives. They terrified her.

Basta. Why did that name sound familier? She wasn't sure. Nothing was certain right now...

* * *

**_And now you know the dramatic past that goes with the story. I revealed it on popular request. Review and tell me what you think!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Ok sorry it's been awhile but school work has been Hell lately! Enjoy!_**

If you are me (which you are not) your patients isn't exactly top notch. Excpecially in tight spaces... in a cow shed... waiting to see if you are going to die... with no chance of escape because even if you were to get through the door that you can't open you would have to deal with the men armed with guns and a certain man who has a knife and an old lady who looks like a magpie not to mention probably severe punishment if you were caught which you would be. Story of my life people.

There was nothing to do in the cow shed besides pace, twiddle my thumbs and ponder the fate of the universe which from the perspective of a captive looked very grim let me tell you.

Small meals were brought in in the morning and in the evening (At least I assumed it was morning and evening) but they were nothing to brag about. I finally managed to get a few hours of sleep on a moldy straw mat (Aren't they accomidating) but woke when I heard keys at the door. I jumped up and stood tensly in the middle of the room.

"Ah there's the little princess" and just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse Cockerell shows up. Maybe I would prefer Basta in his knife. Anything but Cockerells nicknames!

"Capricorn 'as sent for you. He wants you to meet someone." the man siezed my arm roughly and dragged me from the cow shed. It was dark out as he marched me across the yard and twoards Capricorn's church. Great to top off my day got another audience with Mr. Goat man. I wondered absentmindedly if he knew his name meant goat by decided not to ask.

Capricorn was in his same throne as when I last saw him his cold eyes turned on a man held by Basta and Flatnose. He was tall with dark brown hair and when he spoke he had a rich beautiful voice.

"I don't know what happened. Elinore must have switched the books" the man said.

Capricorn was fingering a book in his lap "Hmm... maybe maybe not. We will get that book Silvertongue, mark my words." He noticed Cockerell holding me at the entrance to the room. "Ahh... good. Silver tongue there is someone I want you to meet." Cockerell Pushed me roughly to the ground in front of Capricorn. I cast Cockerell a vicious glare before getting to my feet.

The man called Silvertongue had a gentle face and his eyes were wide with horror "You've taken to kidnapping innocent girls now. She can't be more than 14." Wow he hit it right on the dot.

"We have our reasons for this one" Capricorn said calmly "She has a power simaler to yours Silvertongue. Only with a pen instead of her tongue." Capricorn snapped his fingers and the stuttering small man from before scurried in with another sheet of paper and pen. Another demonstration, fabulous.

"Something living this time" he commanded me. "A dog or something of that sort." I humored my self with the idea of making a chiuawa appear in the middle of the room but I decided against it. No doubt Flatnose would step on it if I did.

I set my pen to paper and bagan to write:

_A massive black lab stalked through the night on quick muscular legs his teeth sharp. His appearance was menacing but his mind was loyal and kind to the one who created him. _

An idea popped into my head. _And because it was created from pen and paper the writer could comunicate with it with her mind though this was unknown to the villans forcing her to serve them. _

_His name was Fang and he was more intelligent than anyone would suspect._

A massive black lab appeared in the room growling it's muscels rippling as it tensed for an attack.

_Stop Fang! _I thought hard stuffing the paper up my sleeve while no one was looking. Fang obeyed and sat down.

"Well look at that" Basta looked at the dog amused "She is a master of her art."

Silvertongue stared at the dog but he didn't seem to suprised.

"Put that beast with the other dogs." Capricorn ordered Flatnose.

Fang looked quetioningly at me _Go on _I thought _Cooperate for now. I'll be fine._ The dog nodded and simply followed Fatnose out of the room as he went to get a leash. I hid a smile as the villans stared after it.

"Smart dog" Capricorn mused "Basta Cockerell. Put these two both back in the cages." Basta seized my arm and dragged me from the room. Back to the cages? Dang my life just sucks!

When both me and Silvertongue were shut up in a cowshed SIlvertongue looked at me "You have quite a gift. My name is Mo. What's yours?"

"Callypso" I answered "Whydo they call you Silvertongue?"

"Because I can read things out of books" Mo sighed sitting down on a heap of moldy straw. Well ok then. "I'm afraid I'm the cause for this mess" he continued "I read Capricorn and his knife man Basta out of a book years ago and ever since he's been building up his forces. He's had some of his other henchmen read out too as well as recruiting young boys. Now he wants me to read to him." He sighed and shook his head.

Wow and I though my life sucked. "It's not your fault" I shrugged trying to make him feel better.

"Regardless, we're stuck here now" Mo sighed.

True be that. I sat down in a corner of the cell to think.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it's been so long._**

**_Callypso: That's what you said the last time._**

**_Shut up!_**

**_Callypso: Make me!_**

**_I will!_**

**_(KAT FIGHT)_**

**_Kat: should I be insulted by that? Oh well R&R!_**

"Callypso sit down! You're driving me crazy!" Mo groaned as I paced back and forth "What's on your mind that is causing you to move so much!"

I sighed and sat down "My mom... and my friend Kat. I miss them."

"I know the feeling." Mo sighed and put his head in his hands.

I looked at him sympatheticly "What's on your mind?"

"My daughter Meggie, and her aunt Elinore... and my wife."

"You have a daughter?" I asked intrested.

"Yes she's 12... poor Meggie she must be sick with worry. She never knew her mother you know. She was only three when... when it happened." he looked at me "So what's your story?"

I shrugged "Not near as intresting as yours. I never knew my father and I've lived with my mom all my life. We moved around alot when I was younger but we've been living in the same house for 2 years. My friend Kat is my only friend really cause my life is hell at school. Life was pretty typical until... Basta came."

"He's the one that caught you?" Mo looked extremely sympathetic to the point of making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah and he claims to have given me this too." I touched the scar on my cheek. "When I was three. I'm still confused about that though."

Mo nodded with, you guessed it, sympathy. It bugged me. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" I shrugged. "But whatever" I yawned.

"You should get some sleep" Mo suggested.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked.

"No I'm not" his yawn betrayed him.

"Liar. When is the last time you slept?"

"Um... a day and a half ago?"

"Bed. Now. I'll take first watch."

He didn't argue.

About an hour later I heard a jingling of keys. Mo didn't even move. He must of been tired. I heard the loud cursing of a woman in conversation with the voice of Basta. The door opened and an old woman and a young girl only a few years younger than me were shoved through the door.

"You have knew room mates sweet heart." Basta grinned at me and winked. I glared back at him.

"Sleep tight" Basta closed the door an locked it.

"Mo" I hissed "Wake up"

The girls face lit up at the sound of Mo's name "Mo!"

No Mo woke up "Meggie! Elinore! What are you doing here!" He rushed forward and pulled the girl into his arms. Great they had kidnapped his family too.

"Mortimer! What is going on!" the older woman that I assumed was Elinore demanded. "We drive a full day to get here and we fine our selves among these thugs with guns! For the love of C. S. Lewis what is going on!"

"You came here with Meggie" Mo turned his gaze on her "I trusted you to look after her!"

"She would have gone off alone with that fire eater if it hadn't been for me!" Elinore said indignantly "Seems like your match stick eating friend betray you."

Mo sighed "I figured as much."

Meggie noticed me "Um... hi who are you?"

"I'm Callypso" I said awkwardly.

"Mortimer tell us what is going on" Elinore demanded a third time.

Mo sighed in defeat "Ok... sit down this may take awhile."

So then I got the full version of the story. It was only after the two new comers understood everything did Elinore seem to realize I was there. "And how did a child like her come to be here?"

"I'ma teenager" I growled indignantly.

Mo sighed "She can write things to life. Basta found her and brought her here."

"Found... that's a nice way of putting it" I muttered.

"You mean that man with the knife?" Elinore asked angrily "I swear I never thought I would get pleasure out of killing someone but if I could get my fingers around that man's neck..." she trailed off. There was no need to finished.

I grinned grimly "Get in line Elinore. But if you think he's annoying you probably haven't met Cockerell"

"Nor do I want to" Elinore said.

"No you don't" I tried to conceal a yawn without success.

"Meggie, Callypso, get some sleep" Mo suggested "I've rested long enough"

I nodded in surrender and lie down "Good night" It didn't take me long to drift off.

* * *

**_Kat: R&R!_**

**_Meggie: Where is Callypso and Kallypso?_**

**_Kat: Fighting I think... please review it makes Callypso write faster!_**

**_Meggie: Kallypso it the one who writes not Callypso!_**

**_Kat: Whatever it's confusing..._**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Ok It has been awhile cause I've been lazy and I'm cycling 4 stories at a time so go easy on me!_**

**_Kat: Um... Kallypso?_**

**_What? _**

**_Kat: Not that it matters but Callypso is standing behind you with a dart gun to your head._**

**_Callypso: Kill the Procrastinator!_**

**_Screw you! DIE!!!_**

**_Kat: They're fighting... again. Oh well. R&R!!!_**

At sunrise Flatnose and my favorite person in the world, Cockerell came to get us from our cell.

"Silvertongue's giving us a demonstration today" Cockerell sneered. "This should be interesting."

"Is that the annoying one you were telling me about." Elinore hissed to me.

"Gee, how'd you guess" I muttered.

"You say something Sweetheart" Cockerell turned his narrowed eyes on me.

I shook my head "No. What makes you think that." I tried to maintain a perfect picture of innocence, something I've never been good at.

Cockerell grunted and turned back around. I silently contemplated what he would do if I through a rock at his head.

The church was crowded with black jackets and maids. There was also another man with dusty hair and green eyes. He had a box of matches in his hands. Ah. The betraying match stick eater. My theory was proven right by the hostile glance Meggie sent his way. He avoided her eyes and instead met mine, curiously. I sent him a small smile.

"Go find your self a place to sit" Cockerell shoved me away. I glared at him and went over to stand by the strange man.

"Uh... hi" I said in a low voice. "I'm Callypso"

"Dustfinger" the man replied lighting a match and watching the flame burn down to his fingertips. Then he threw away the spent match and lit another. "Why'd they bring you here?" he met my eyes.

"I can sort of um... write things to life." I said awkwardly. Well how would you feel? That's not exactly a sentence you use in every day conversation.

"Oh" Dustfinger said as if I'd just said something as simple as "I like to eat pie."

"Why are you here" I asked.

Dustfinger smiled bitterly "My own reasons" Great. Thanks for the straight answer.

I was going to ask more questions but at that moment Basta came toward us, an oil can in his hand. "Well if it isn't Dirtyfingers" he sneered. He sent me a glance "Seems like you two are acquainted now." I felt like punching him... really hard but I didn't. "Light us a fire" Basta handed the oil can to Dustfinger "That is what you do best."

"Why not you Basta" Dustfinger's eyes narrowed in distaste 'Oh wait... your afraid of fire aren't you"

"Really?" I stared at Basta in disbelief "Afraid of fire? I think I'll keep a mental note for later."

Dustfinger smiled "That's what I do. A very useful weakness"

"Shut up!" Basta hissed. "So what if I am? You would be too if..." he trailed off, turned and stalked away.

"If?" I looked questioningly at Dustfinger.

He shrugged "Burnt both his arms up to his shoulder once. That's why he always wears long sleeves"

Hm... I probably would of felt sorry for him... if it was anyone other than Basta.

At that moment Capricorn entered the room followed by several blackjackets. He had a book in his pale hands. The title read Inkheart.

I saw Dustfinger's eyes linger longingly on the book.

"Good our guests are here. Have you enjoyed you stay Silvertongue?" Mo made a point not to answer. I was kind of in and out of Capricorn's next long winded speech. Something about the book I think. Then he brought in a bunch of other copies. "In any case I have no intention of leaving this world. So I will just have to make sure that doesn't happen." I knew his intentions at that moment. The fire was for burning the books. Wasn't Mo's wife still there. I knew this wasn't going to affect me but I felt like I had to stop this. Light seemed to dawn on the others.

"NO!" Mo, Dustfinger, Meggie and Elinore screamed in unison.

As Capricorn dropped the first book in the fire I jumped forward and swiped the book away. I snatched it from the floor and clutched it tightly to my cheast. The black jackets were a bit slow on the up take but they quickly moved forward to catch me. I avoided the first two and darted out of the reach of Flatnose and Cockerell. I thought I was doing pretty well but that wouldn't last for ever.

"Callypso" Dustfinger called. I saw him gesturing for me to throw him the book. I threw and he caught it and began his own evasive dance. He was quicker than me. I breathed a sigh of relief but a felt someone slip a hand around my waist and the feeling of sharp metal on my throat. Basta had taken advantage of my hesitation.

"Give the book back" Basta hissed menacingly at Dustfinger. The other black jackets backed away leaving only the two men and me standing in the center of the room. Meggie looked terrified, Elinore was cursing Basta, Dustfinger was frozen. "Give it back Dirtyfingers. Or I may let my knife slip." I felt his breath on my neck.

Dustfinger looked from me, to the book, to Basta then said "As far as I'm concerned that girl is very valuble to Capricorn. I doubt you'd be so careless as to let that knife slip." Ooh he was clever.

"Silvertongue can bring things to life to Dustfinger" Capricorn said calmly. "We may not have such a great need of this girl" Basta knotted his fingers through my hair and forced my head further back.

Dustfinger was silent for a moment. Just enough time for Cockerell to snatch the book from his hands and throw it into the flames.

"NO" Dustfinger tried to pluck the book out of the fire but just ended up burning his hands.

The book was ashes in seconds, devoured by the hungry flames. Dustfinger stared at his hands his fce twisted in pain. The other blackjackets were laughing like a pack of hyenas.

"Dustfinger" Capricorn said calmly "go to the kitchen and get one of the maids to treat your hands."

Dustfinger obeyed walking from the room his head bent.

"Don't try a little stunt like that again" Basta hissed in my ear. He still had a firm hold on me. "Or it will be the worse for you."

Capricorn was eyeing me "Basta keep an eye on our guest for now. Next she'll be trying to escape."

Not a bad idea but I knew I wasn't going to get the chance.

Basta removed his knife from my throat but held me in a firm headlock preventing me from going anywhere.

Even if I could get away, where would i go? I didn't know how to get back home, or where the heck I was. I was trapped with these thugs. I know I've said it a million times but this sucked!

* * *

**_Callypso: Review!!!_**

**_Kat: Or die!_**

**_Or something less extreme! R&R!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Ok yet another chapter up! Thanks for the reviews people! Keep them coming!_**

"Callypso sit down" Mo said wearily.

"No" I growled staring angrily at the wall wondering if it would do me any good if I started banging my head against it. "I can't say put. I'm to restless. I want out of this hole."

"Don't we all" Elinore groaned. "I hate this place."

Yes we were back in the lovely little cage. Let me catch you up on what happened. Basically, Mo read a bunch of gold out of a book and the arab boy who was sitting in the cage next to ours... I think. Then Mo managed to convince Capricorn to let him stop reading and Capricorn actually listened (good news) but then he told Mo he'd be reading out a monsterous creature tommorow (Not so good news) The rating of the situation on a scale of 1- 10... I'd say about -1.

"I- to- kill- them- all" I was banging a fist into the wall in between each syllable.

Meggie, who was sitting quietly in a corner, looked up at me horrified. What? What was so bad about that? This girl was getting on my nerves. With her innocent little disposition and her innocent look and her over all annoying innocence. Can you say Marysue? I'm familer with that writing term. Sometimes I write about them just to tick Kat off (She hates Marysues)

"You have the most right to hate them" Elinore was just as restless as me. "When that man Basta held his knife to your throat... God I wanted to kill him!"

I nodded rubbing my neck. I could still feel the touch of his blade.

The door rattled suddenly and the sound of keys met our ears. I jumped to my feet and grabed a stick from the floor. As soon as Basta or Cockerell or who ever it was came in I was going to bash their head open.

The door creaked open and I swung.

"Damn. Callypso please don't kill me." Dustfinger had managed to duck just in time. "I know I hesitated over you or the book but I didn't think you were that mad"

"Dustfinger! Sorry" I hissed dropping the stick. "I thought you were a black jacket"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU-" Elinore began loudly but Dustfinger lept forward quickly and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet you stupid woman. I'm trying to help you" Dustfinger hissed "You want to get out of here? Follow me."

"Right behind you" I said heading twoards the door but Elinore stopped me.

"Don't trust him! He's a cheating, lying, cowardly Bastard." She growled.

"Blah blah blah" I rolled my eyes "I don't give a crap. I don't care if he's Hitler! The only thing I care about is he's helping us out of this place and I'm about to taste fresh air now if you'll excuse me" I shoved my way past her. The others followed, Elinore cursing under her breath all the way.

"Get the boy to" Mo suggested "I wouldn't leave him here"

"I would" Dustfinger muttered "If we can get away faster." but he helped the boy out too.

Soon we were all in the parking lot climbing into the car that the keys that we were "borrowing" for an extended period of time went to.

We were home free... but of course a gaurd just had to be gaurding the parking lot.

"Drive!" Dustfinger hissed "Step on it!" Elinore swerved wildly out of the parking lot and to the road. We zoomed over the rickety metal bridge and down the road. We were free... or not. Because a pair of car headlights appeared a few minutes later.

"Wish we had stolen a Ferrari" I muttered as Elinore started going into hysterics.

Elinore suddenly lost control and we swerved wildly to the side almost going straight off a steep hill. The tires had blown out.

When we pulled to a stop I blinked "Well that was dramatic."

"Get the car off the road" Dustfinger jumped out of the car. "Then we have to make for the hill and get out of sight before they catch up. Hurry."

Mo and Dustfinger pushed the car down the slope as far as they could before hurrying to follow us up the hill. We hid in the brush peering anxiously out of the branches.

The car pulled up a moment later and two figures got out. One was a huge hulking figure that couldn't be anyone other than Flatnose the other, I couldn't tell but I had a pretty good guess.

"Damn they're gone!" Why do I always have to guess right? It was Basta no doubt about it. His voice was a dead give away.

"Whatever, they won't get very far on foot." Basta sighed. "We'll catch up to them. Let's go down hill first" he pointed in the oppostie direction of where we were. They would go that way, after all they are lugging and old lady and three children around.

I wanted to proclaim that I was a teenager and that he underestimated my stamina but I decided that wasn't a good idea.

When the two blackjackets were out of sight we hurried up the hill. Our pace was quick but eventually Elinore did get tired and so did Meggie. The rest of us were holding up pretty well but we knew we would have to stop. We came to an old ruined hovel and decided to rest there.

Next to the ruins was this huge tree. "Climbing tree" I grinned "I loved climbing trees. I swung up onto the lowest branch and climbed higher up. "I'll rest up here" I announced. I found a cozy little clump of branches and leaned back against them. It was just as comfortable as the ground anyway. I drifted off...

"Callypso" I woke to Dustfinger's voice. "Get up and stay hidden in that tree. They're coming."

Crap. I got a little lower so I could see the action but hid in the branches in a pretty good camoflauge. Seconds later I heared the panting of dogs and the shuffling of feet through the underbrush. Basta appeared with three dogs followed by Flatnose. Fang was one of the dogs. Oh this is just too perfect.

"They'll be gone by now" Flatnose huffed breathing heavily.

"We keep looking" Basta growled "Or would you like to deliver the news to Capricorn.

Flatnose muttered something under his breath. The dogs suddenly tugged at the leashes. They were tugging in the direction of the tree. The one that I was in.

"_Fang no. Stop." _I commanded firmly. The dog wagged its tail and stopped sniffing but the others were still sniffing.

"Nothing but a marten" Flatnose grumbled looking up in the tree. I pressed my self against the tree trunk.

"That's Dustfinger's martin" Basta growled. He stared up into the tree squinting. I suddenly felt an impulse to jump into action. It would be stupid. I should just stay put and... oh what the heck. I grabbed a branch and swung down from the tree, my feet nailing Basta in the cheast.

"I'll teach you to call me a child! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." It felt great seeing the shock on his face as he staggered back.

"Where the Hell did you come from?" He growled.

"Your worst nightmare" I answered taking another swipe at him but he was ready this time. He caught my fist and twisted my arm behind my back

"It's not a good idea to fight someone stronger than you sweetheart" he hissed in my ear.

Mo and Dustfinger had sprung into action now. Mo jumped forward and wrenched me out of Basta's grip. Basta had his gun out now and he and Mo were wrestling for it.

"Get him you Brutes!" Basta bellowed at the dogs. The dogs lept at Mo.

"Fang stop them" I shouted out loud this time. Immedietly the dog jumped in front of the other two growling. The other s back off.

"What-" Basta was staring at me.

"I wrote a little more about that dog than you and Capricorn knew" I snarled beckoning Fang to my side.

Farid threw a stone at the still dazed Flatnose knocking him out cold. Elinore grabbed his gun and pointed it at Basta's head. "Drop the gun Basta"

Basta looked enraged but he dropped the gun.

"We'll tie them up and leave them in the hovel" Dustfinger said pulling some rope out of his back pack.

"Why don't we just kill them" Farid shrugged.

"I second that" I announced.

Meggie looked at us with that innocent horror that I hate so much.

Mo looked at his daughter then said "Out of the question"

"I say we vote" I grumbled. "All in favor of killing Basta and Flatnose, raise hands"

"No" Mo said firmly keeping me from raising my hand.

"Look at this way Callypso" Dustfinger said as he and Farid were tying Basta up. "It will be a while till anyone finds them and Basta's going to get Hell from Capricorn when he finds out about this." Basta glared at him scornfully but Dustfinger took no notice. "If it makes you feel better, you can help me tie them up"

"Sweet" it gave me great pleasure to tie Basta up. When I had finished Dustfinger looked impressed.

"Where did you learn how to tie knots like this?" he asked.

"I chaparoned boy scout camp once and I will tell you can learn life lessons from there." I smiled pleased with my self. And enjoying the fact that Basta couldn't say anything because he was gagged.

"Tying nots?" Dustfinger raised his eyebrows.

"Yep!"

We moved Basta and Flatnose into the hovel and threw them down in a not very gentle fashion.

"Wait one second" Dustfinger said flicking open Basta's knife.

"What's the idea!" Mo stood in his way.

I made a point not to look over at Meggie.

"Relax." Dustfinger sighed "I'm not going to scar his face like he did mine. I just want to scare him a little."

"He scared your face?" I asked "Cool me too." I gestured to the white scar across my face.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use for it but ok"

Dustfinger approached Basta and cut the little bag around his neck with the knife "I'm taking your luck with me Basta" he murmered "Now there isn't anything to protect you from gouls and black cats and other things your afraid of."

"He's supersticious to?" I stared at Basta in disbelief. "I've never believed in that stuff. I Had a black cat once and I don't have bad luck."

Dustfinger stared at me "Says the girl who's been kidnapped."

"Shut up that's coincidence not bad luck."

We left the black jackets in the hovel.

"Let's get going" Mo said "We want to get far away from here."

"Lovely another long walk" Elinore groaned.

I wasn't excited about it either but as long as we were getting away from here I didn't care.

* * *

**_Long chapter!_**

**_Callypso: Hope they don't fall asleep_**

**_With my story I'm an amazing writer!_**

**_Kat: And so modest too._**

**_Shut up! Review please!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Apparently alot of my readers like Kat. Just to let you know, though she doesn't play a very major roll in this book in the next two books she will. Yes this will be a series and I will finish it despite the fact that my friend says I won't. Just thought I'd let you peeps know that now enjoy and review!_**

"I've almost forgotten what a normal civilized communtiy looks like" Elinore muttered when we finally reached a small town. Mo nodded in agreement.

"Normal? What's normal? I don't believe that word is in my vocabulary" I sighed. I mean seriously people I can write things to life, we just escaped from people that were read out of books and are walking with a dog that I can communicate with! I don't know about you but that doesn't sound normal to me!

Yeah we brought Fang with us. The animal would have followed me any way. He was a good dog still so I didn't mind.

Lucky for us, Elinore was able to get into a bank. When she came out she was waving a credit card and looked just a little better than she did when she went in. I left Fang with Dustfinger and Farid when Elinore bought us breakfast. The fire dancer and the boy just didn't seem to want to be among a civalized community. Breakfast was great. I had almost forgotten what good food tasted like. When we were about finished eating Elinore looked at Mo.

"Mortimer. I know that that book is still in your head, and I think I can help you find another copy without you trying to go back to that accursed village. I found the name and address of the man who wrote the book. There's a good chance he might still have the book."

Mo's face seemed to brighten "Thankyou Elinore. I suppose it's worth a shot."

"Why are we getting this book again?" I asked.

"My wife is still in there." Mo sighed. "I suppose it will do Dustfinger some good too. He still wants to get back into the book."

"Dustfinger... why does he want to go back?" I asked. It seemed like a logical question to me because from what I've experiance this book sucked.

"His family" Mo sighed "He has a wife and two kids. Ther isn't a day he doen't miss them."

"Hmm" I suddenly remembered something "My mom! I need to call her!"

"You can call her when you get to where the author is and we've checked into a hotel" Mo answered.

"I'm going home" Elinore announced "I've had enough of this adventure. I want to get back to my books"

I looked questioningly at Mo "_books?" _I mouthed

"_Later"_ he mouthed back.

We found Dustfinger, Farid and Fang amongst a crowd of people. Dustfinger was engaged in a spectacular performance of fire and juggling. Farid the boy and Dustfinger's martin Gwin were collecting money from on lookers. Fang sat tamely at Dustfinger's side.

_Draw attention _I told the dog with my mind. Fang howled in applause at one of Dustfinger's tricks.

We watched until the performance was over.

"Not bad" I commented petting an eager Fang on the head.

"Thanks" Dustfinger sighed. "Farid. How much did we make?"

"Quite a bit" Farid answered showing Dustfinger their spoils.

Mo approached Dustfinger "We think we might know where to find another copy of the book."

Dustfinger nodded "I'll come with you then. Who is he?"

"Um... he's sort of the author"

"I'm coming with you but I'm not going to meet him" Dustfinger said decisivly.

Mo shrugged "Fine by me"

"Why don't you want to meet him?" I asked.

Dustfinger looked at me "Callypso your a writer right?"

"Obviously"

"I'm one of this man's characters. I don't want him to tell me how my story ends."

"Oh... what you're afraid you're going to die?"

"Something like that"

"Fun"

We left for the authors house that day and checked into a hotel room near where he lived. While Meggie and Mo went to see him I called my mom

"Hello" the voice that answered was bleak and sad.

"Um... hi mom"

"CALLYPSO!"

I winsed "Uh... yeah."

"Are youn ok? Where are you? What happened? How are you calling me? Wha-"

"Mom slow down" I sighed trying to hid how glad I was to hear her voice "One question at a time"

I told her where I was and quickly explained that I was ok and all that stuff.

"Did they hurt you?" she seemed concerned.

"Hurt? No not really. Annoy me to death? Yes yes they did"

"This is serious Callypso"

"I am being serious mom. Seriously though I'm fine. I'm trying to help some friends witha little problem right now."

"What friends? What problem?"

"Friends that escaped with me. Listen mom, don't stress out. I'm ok. Is Kat anywhere?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! KAT! KAT! IT"S CALLYPSO!"

I winsed. A few seconds later I heard my friends voice "OhmygoshCallypsoithoughtyouweregoingtodiewherearethepeoplewhokidnappedyouIwanttokillthem"

"Slower Kat. I have no idea what you just said." I sighed

"Sorry" she apolegized "Are you alive then?"

"No I'm a ghost." I muttered sarcasticly.

"Ha, ha. Listen I think the police should know that we know where you are and-"

"Kat, let's not get the police involved. It wouldn't do any good with these guys."

"Fine. But can I go and kill this Basta guy or who ever kidnapped you?"

"Sorry, but if anyone is going to kill him it's going to be me."

"No argument. Are you coming home soon?"

"As soon as possible"

"Great"

"I've got to go. Tell my mom I love her"

"Ok bye!"

I hung up the phone. I was glad this would soon be over. But of course it isn't over yet! No! Because God forbid my life go back to being somewhat normal!

* * *

**_Ok! Cliff hanger! Please review!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_I'm updating again! Sorry I jsut had to continue! Wait why am I apologizing!? This is a pretty good chappie I think! Enjoy!_**

I was dozing on Fengolio's couch that afternoon. Dustfinger and Farid had run off after Mo had told Fengolio about Dustfinger. Dustfinger ran off to who knows where. As it turns out he died at the end of the book. Well that's life for you.

I was pondering all of this when Mo walked in looking troubled.

"Something the matter?" I yawned.

"Yes" Mo sighed "Elinore. She went back to her house and found all of her books burned. All that was left in her library was a dead rooster."

Um... ok then kind of random. "And the rooster matters because?" I looked at him questioningly.

"It's Capricorn's symbol" Fengolio said entering the room. He had a face like a toad and was relativly old. Old enough to have grand children at least.

"Crap" I muttered "They don't give up do they?"

"No they don't" Fengolio sounded almost proud "They are persistantly evil. No exceptions."

"Persistantly annoying if you ask me." I muttered. "Anyway my mom should be here today and I can't wait to get home."

Fengolio studied me "Why were you kidnapped?"

Here we go again "I can write things to life."

Fengolio looked at me jealous "Why you create characters that could become real! You could-"

"No offense or anything" I sighed "But after seeing Basta and Cockerell and the rest of them I don't really want to do that."

"As you like" Fengolio shrugged "I must be the luckiest author in the world to have my characters come to life"

I silently questioned this guys sanity.

"I'm going to the air port to pick Elinore up" Mo announced. He kissed Meggie good bye and left.

The girl looked longingly after her father with that annoying innocent look again.

I stood "I'm going for a walk." No one tried to tell me other wise so I strode out the door.

The air was cool and pleasent that afternoon. There was a layer of clouds over the sky but that didn't bother me.

Meggie was in her room last time I checked. I walked slowly down the path allowing my feet to drag on the ground. I couldn't wait for my mom to get here.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" I heard a voice like that of a rasping cat from behind me. Before I could turn around there was an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand over my mouth.

"Basta" I the word was muffled by my captors hand.

"Hello sweetheart" Basta purred in my ear dragging me backwards into an alleyway.

I struggled against his firm grip but he pushed me against a wall and held a switchblade under my chin. "I don't think trying to escape is going to do you much good princess."

"Can you blame me for trying?" I shot back. This was just perfect. I was so close to getting to see my mom again and he comes in and mutilates that chance.

Basta's eyes narrowed when he smiled then he called "Hey Flatnose. Look who I found!"

The giant rounded the corner. He had one of Fengolios grand children (What was his name? Pippo?) by the neck.

I glared viciously at Basta "What are you ruining more people's lives now" I growled.

He smirked and pressed the edge of his blade harder to my neck "Watch it sweet heart"

Flatnose was looking at me with obvious diistaste. Why? What did I do to him?

"Do you have any idea we lay in that filthy hovel?" Basta growled at me "In those incredibly tight knots?"

"Witch" Flatnose spat.

"Um, yeah about that..." I began but Basta cut me off.

"An incredibly long time" His face was so close to mine that I could smell his peppermint breath.

I bit my lip and looked away. What was I supposed to say? Sorry? That would be a lie. I wasn't sorry at all.

"Do you have any idea how long I was locked in a fricken cow shed" I finally retorted "A very very long time"

Basta studied me for a moment then siezed my arm and dragged me in front of him so that my back was pressed against his chest. He rested the blade of his knife on my cheek. "Now what I want you to do princess" Basta hissed in my ear. "Is show us were Silvertounge and his little witch of a daughter are hiding."

Meggie is the last person in the world I would think to call a witch, but all righty then. "What makes you think I know?"

By Basta's voice I knew he was smirking "That little boy over there said you guys came here together. He also told us some intresting stories about his grandfather too. But we'll get to that later."

I shot a glare at the frightened little boy in Flatnose's grip before replying "I don't think I'll tell you."

Basta's fingers knotted in my hair and forced my head back. He ran the steel of the knife down my face almost tenderly "Oh I think you will. Remember an old saying of ours sweetheart. I doubt a few scars on your face will affect your ability to write. Well I'm just dieing to use my knife on your pretty little skin so I wouldn't tempt me."

I wanted very badly to be strong but a didn't doubt a word of his threat. After a moment of silence I finally said "Fine. I'll show you."

I led them to where Meggie, Mo and I were staying. Basta kept the edge of his knife pressed to my back at all times. When we reached the door of the room Basta ordered Pippo to knock.

The little boy did and called for Meggie. A few moments later the door opened. There was Meggie's innocent little horror struck face. She looked from Basta, to me, to Pippo, to Flatnose, and back to me.

I felt a little guilty "Um... sorry Meggie"

Basta laughed and shoved me ahead of him into the room. Meggie backed away and ended up pressed against the wall.

"Hello little witch" Basta sneered at her.

"You know I find it kind of funny that you call me sweet heart and princess and her witch. Last time I checked I was the one who helped tied you up. She was just watching innocently from the side lines with her little horror struck innocent face that she potrays so innocently!"

Basts stared at me for a minute before turning back to Meggie "Where's Silvertounge princess"

Meggie looked like she was going to faint.

"He's not here" I rolled my eyes "He's... out"

"Really. Out where?"

"Somewhere on this planet."

"Don't push your luck sweetheart."

"What luck? I have no luck!"

This was a very true statement. If I had luck I wouldn't be here!

Basta narrowed his eyes before siezing my arm. "We're going to see this little boys grandfather now. Maybe he'll be a bit more open." He began to drag me out the door, Flatnose close behind him with Meggie and Pippo.

Hmm, we're going to see Fengolio.

This ought to be good.

* * *

**_Yeah! Basta's back!_**

**_Callypso: Are you trying to get me killed?_**

**_Well now that you mention it..._**

**_Callypso: Never mind. R&R!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Okdokey people. I will say I made a slight plot change and strayed from the book but don't freak out. Yes I know this plot change would affect Inkspell but fortunetly I am not going to follow the plot of Inkspell at all in the sequals. I don't want any reveiws that are saying how this plot change affects everything else. On that note ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ok I was definetly going to have a bruise on my arm tommorow. Why? Because Basta seemed to find it absolutly nessasary to hold my arm in a death grip the entire way to Fengolio's house which was fricken annoying and somewhat painful. By the time we reached the door I was pretty sure that all blood circulation in my arm had been cut off. Basta knocked and then he and Flatnose hid on either side of the door. Fengolio answered a moment later.

"There you are! What were you three doing outside in this weather. Get inside."

"May we come in too?"

Basta and Flatnose stepped into view. Basta rested his hands on my shoulders and I glared at him.

"Who are these people?" Fengolio asked looking annoyed like we had brought them here out of choice. "Friends of your fathers?"

I burst out laughing un able to contain my self any longer "That's a real good one Fengolio" I weezed between giggles.

Basta grabbed me by the back of my neck and forced me through the door, shoving past Fengolio as if he wasn't even there. Flatnose followed with Meggie.

"Now wait a minute" Fengolio said indignantly closing the door and moving after us "What do you think you're doing?"

Meggie looked like she wanted to tell Fengolio about these men but I caught her eye and shook my head. I didn't exactly think telling Basta about Fengolio was a good idea.

"Where is it?" Basta growled looking around like the book would pop up magically out of no where.

"You know Basta, if the book was here then we would be long gone." I muttered.

"Wait" Fengolio stared "Basta?"

Crap. I caught Fengolio's eye and shook my head but he didn't seem to be looking at me.

"Yes that's my name" Basta growled "Now where is the book? And how did Silvertoung no to find you?"

"How did they find me?" Fengolio looked proud "I-"

"Fengolio" I coughed "Shut. Up. Right. Now"

"I-"

"He is a famous book collector who lived nearby so we thought we'd give it a shot" Meggie answered.

Good thinking Meggie.

"I-" Fengolio looked like he wanted to say something.

"Yeah but he didn't have the book so it's not here" I interrupted the old man.

"I-"

"I don't think I believe you." Basta sneered looking me straight in the eye.

"I-"

I met his gaze "Try me. I'm not lying" We glared at eachother for a few long seconds before Fengolio once again tried to talk.

"I-" I "accidently elbowed the old writer in the ribs "Oh sorry Fengolio, I bumped into you."

Fengolio looked perplexed and frustrated.

"Well if the book isn't here then we'll just take you and Silver tounges daughter and be on our way.

Meggie stared at him in horror.

"Yes little witch we're taking you" Basta sneered "Because your father will come right after you."

Meggie tried to move away but Flatnose caught her arm.

Basta grabbed my arm (The one that is really going to have a bruise on it tommorow) and pulled me twoards the door, Flatnose colose behind. As we left Fengolio tried once more to say something.

"I-" Maybe he finished his sentence but the rest was drowned out by the rain. A few moments later Basta shoved me into a car along with Meggie. We were driving back to the village.

Back to Hell.

* * *

**_Yeah I decided since Callypso is already a writer and since I don't really like Fengolio to just leave him out. I promise you this will not affect the series I'm writing. Review please!_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Yes I know I haven't updated in forever blah blah blah. I know but I have been really busy. Enjoy! This one is another "Kat" chapter_**

Kat stared eagerly out the window "Are we there yet Mrs. Moon?"

"Soon Kat" Callypso's mom sighed from the drivers seat though she too looked really anxious. "It should be the next turn."

Kat had convinced her mom to let her come with Mrs. Moon to see Callypso. She was dying to see her friend again. These past few weeks she had been able to think of nothing else. School didn't make it easier. The rumours going around school were crazy! Callypso running away because she murdered someone, Callypso being kidnapped by a serial killer and held for ransom, Callypso being part of the Mafia and running off on a secret mission. Kids at school were crazy!

"Here we are" Mrs. Moon said getting out of the car. Kat jumped out and practicaly slammed the door. Across the parking lot a man with dark hair and pale skin was getting out of a car with an old woman who looked really depressed.

"Hello!" he called "Are you Callypso's mom?"

"Yes" Mrs. Moon nodded eagerly "Where is she?"

"Probably with my daughter Meggie in the room" the man approached them. "Hi I'm Mortimer Folchart" he extended a hand and Mrs. Moon took it. "I was with your daughter at... the village where those men are.

The village... that name sounded familier. Kat couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Tell me. Was she hurt?" Mrs. Moon looked worried.

"No she wasn't hurt." Mo shook his head "Your daughter is very brave. Come on. I'll take you to the hotel room."

He lead them twoards one of the buildings when a huge black lab charged the group it's expression sad.

"What is it Fang?" Mo asked. The dog whimpered and barked then turned and started running twoards the building. He stopped by the door and barked again.

"Something isn't right" Mo's brow furrowed.

Kat charged ahead to the doors and hurried into the building. She ran all the way to the room Mo specified and flung open the door. No one. No one was there. But one word streched across the wall, a series of ugly scratches.

_Basta._

"No." Kat shoot her head refusing to believe it "NO!" she punched the wall furiously so hard the skin on her knuckes split.

"Oh god" Mrs. Moon looked like she would faint.

Mo was pale "Basta" he whispered "He took Meggie and Callypso."

Basta. Kat needed to remember where she had heard that name. The village. Basta. Too many un answered questions.

"What do we do" she broke the silence "Tell me what to do"

Mo was silent for a moment before saying "We need to follow them. I'll find your daughter Mrs. Moon, and mine."

"I'm going to" Kat said firmly.

"Kat it's to dangerous-" Mrs. Moon began but Kat rounded on her.

"My friend has been kidnapped twice by a guy who has given her a nasty scar. She has been through Hell and back. Now I know Callypso's tough but I am too and I am going to go after her because she's my friend and I don't care what the Hell you guys say because it isn't going to make me give a Damn about my own saftey!"

There was silence for a moment before Mo said "Well I guess that settles it. Kat you can come with me and Elinore."

"i'll stay" Mrs. Moon whispered "In case they come back"

Kat rolled her eyes at the lack of logic in that statement but didn't protest. She was going after her friend and she was going to find a way to murder anyone who hurt her. After all friends look after eachother right?

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Next chapter! Sorry I had writers block._**

This car ride gave me a very strange since of Dejavu. I mean I guess it wasn't the first time I was given a free ride to Hell. How long ago was that? A few months? had no clue. The only difference I guess was the absenceof Cockerell's voice (Halleluiah!) Oh and the innocent, frightened face of the mary sue sitting next to me. This drive was a whole lot shorter than the first though... so unfortunately we didn't have a long time to wait before we saw the village in the distance.

We parked and Basta got out and grabbed my arm (Still the one that is going to have a huge bruise on it) and pulled me from the car. "Go on" he prodded me in the back "You probably remember the way."

"Duh" I muttered. I grabbed Meggie away from Flatnose and walked twoards the blood red church.

The good news was Capricorn wasn't there! The bad news, Mortola was.

"Mortola, where is Capricorn?" Basta asked his voice filled with contempt just like it was when I was first brought here.

"He's not here at the moment" she sneered "So that means I'm in charge."

Basta's lips tightened like he didn't really like this piece of news which I didn't really like either. "I have done what he asked." he gestured to us.

"Really?" she smirked "I don't see that girls father. Just her and the little writer.

I glared at her.

"The little witch will serve as useful bait for her father" Basta glared "I wasn't just going to wait for him!"

"Hmm" Mortola seemed to consider this "Well, we feel that you haven't been doing your job very well Basta. So I think for the time being, I will take your keys."

Basta paled "You have no right to them. Only Capricorn has the right to take them away." with that Basta grabbed both me and Meggie and dragged us from the room.

"He will believe me!" Mortola called after him. Basta stopped frozen with anger than continued to stalk forward.

"Basta, do you think you could loosen your grip on my arm" I winsed.

"No" he growled.

"Somebodys grumpy" I muttered.

Basta didn't answer, instead he through us into one of the cages and slammed the door.

Meggie was crouched in a corner "What if Mo comes?" she whispered.

I suddenly had a thought. Kat. Kat must've gotten there around the same time as Mo. What if she came...

* * *

Kat's face was grim and determined during the drive. She wanted to wring these peoples necks for taking her friend. Her hands clenched on her seat.

Mo kept looking at her worried "Kat are you..."

"I'm fine" she hissed glaring ahead "And I'll be even better once I get my hands around those guys necks."

That much she knew...

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

**_I probably won't have time to update for awhile after this because I'm going on a vacation to Wyoming where there is NO INTERNET CONNECTION! (Dramatic sad music) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_**

I was kind of praying that Capricorn would never come back. I was hoping he would die in a car crash, or fall off a cliff, or spontaniously combust. Sadly he arrived in one piece and Basta came to get us out of our cell.

I wondered what goat man had in store for me and Meggie. Maybe he had suddenly realized his good side and was going to let us free with good wishes.

I think being in that cell is starting to get to me.

We are brought back in to the all too familier red church to where Capricorn is seated in his "throne" and Mortola is standing beside him with a not at all reassuring triumphant look, and Cockerell is also there grinning at me and Flatnose is rubbing his nose and there are a few other random people there too. Basta is of course behind us in case we decide to make a break for the door which I am actually begining to seriously consider.

Capricorn decides to address Meggie first.

"So since Basta has failed to bring us your father" I don't need to turn around to know that Basta is getting very pale. No sympathy from me. "We just are going to have to wait for him to come himself. Basta has assured me that he will and until then we'll just have to keep you here." he turned to me and I took this moment to contimplate all of the ways I could kill him with all of the objects in this room. "You of course will have to stay to. I don't have anything for you to do currently and I don't think I'll have use for you until after Silvertounge reads out my old friend. Until then you will recieve no access to paper since you obviously can't be trusted with it, after the incident with that dog."

I smiled "Hey, you didn't read the paper! Not my fault."

Capricorn smiled pitylessly and glanced at Basta.

I felt a jarring blow to my back as Basta kicked me to the floor and planted his foot on my back. Meggie screamed.

Basta leaned down and hissed in my ear "I don't think this is the time for you to make snide remarks."

I couldn't make a snappy come back because the blow had just about knocked the breath right out of my lungs.

Basta siezed me by the hair and forced me to my knees . I felt the all too familier touch of cold metal on my throat.

"Basta's right" Capricorn approached with a somewhat evil grin. "Writers don't need toungues. I might just have him cut yours out."

I decided not to reply.

Capricorn turned and went back to his throne "Take them to the room we used to put Darius in and post a gaurd there. We want them to be comfortable don't we?"

Basta looked kind of confused but he dragged me to my feet, siezed Meggie's arm and dragged us out the door.

We had gotten a room up grade. Joy.

Our new quarters had an empty book shelf, a table and a set of bunk bedsWe had gone from prison to crappy hotel room. Fabulous.

"Top bunk" I called as soon as Basta left.

Meggie shrugged and sat on the bottom bunk looking incredibly lost.

I wanted to say something to her but there was nothing to say.

* * *

Mo was driving down a road that he said was close to where these men lived when a man and a boy stepped into the path of the car.

Kat looked at them vicously "Are they one of them" she growled.

Mo didn't answer but climbed from the car. "You! You told them where we were! Of course!"

The man looked at him like he was crazy "Told who what?"

"Don't listen to that trickster" Elinore snarled "Lier!"

"He didn't do anything!" the boy said in his defence.

Kat jumpped out of the car. "Who are these guys?"

"What is going on?" the man asked.

"Basta took Meggie and Callypso" Mo said wearily.

"And you're going to waltz into Capricorn's fortress and ask for them and then be sent on your merry way" the man said sarcastically.

Actually when he put it that way the plan did sound pretty stupid.

"I plan to knock a few heads in first" Kat growled.

The man raised an eyebrow "Who's this?"

Mo sighed "Dustfinger, this is Kat. She's Kallypso's friend."

"Nice to meet you" Kat said.

Dustfinger nodded once and turned to Mo "You know very well that if you go there they'll lock you up for good. It won't help Meggie at all."

"I'll just kill them all" Kat reasoned.

Dustfinger gave her a funny look and then continued "Just wait till I've come up with something! Then we can get her out."

Mo paused for a minute then shook his head "I'm sorry, but Meggie needs me." he began to walk back to the car.

"I'm sorry too" Dustfinger fulled out the knife he had stolen from Basta and tossed it to Farid. In a second the little Arab boy had the knife pressed up against Elinore's rib cage.

Mo looked at Dustfinger stunned and Dustfinger sighed "Sorry Silvertounge but I can't have you wander straight into a trap. Help me move the car off the road. Farid won't remove that knife from your friend until you do."

Mo, being the wimp he was caved immediatly.

Kat watched the scene with narrowed eyes. If they tried to touch her someone was going to get hurt.

Eventually, after Elinore and Mo had been tied to a tree Farid did try to grab her.

"Get away from me" Kat sent a straight jab into his jaw making him stumble back and she took off running down the road.

"STOP!" Dustfinger was right on her heels but she was quick. She made it several yards before Dustfinger grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Kat protested loudly but Dustfinger covered her mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want the whole village to hear?"

Kat still struggled but Dustfinger was stronger than her. "Let me go you Son of a Bitch!" she hissed trying to kick him "You will not tie me to a tree or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Farid I think we may need to give her a gag." Dustfinger said.

In that instent Kat kicked him in between the legs and scampered up a tree so fast that Farid was left looking around in bewilderment.

"Let's see you tie me to a tree now jack asses!" Kat called down glaring.

Dustfinger managed to pull himself to his feet "Farid. Just make sure she doesn't get down" he glared up at Kat "You guys picked up a crazy little girl."

Dustfinger earned a pinecone to the head.

"I'm going into the village" Dustfinger said. "Alone this time. Farid, don't follow me. Watch these three and make sure they don't make a run for the village"

Farid sat down dejectidly as Dustfinger walked away but not before Kat threw another pinecone at Dustfinger.

"Will you quit that!" he snapped.

Kat smiled brightly "Of course not. It's too entertaining."

Dustfinger rolled his eyes and walked away.

Kat sighed and settled down in the tree branches watching for her moment to sneak away from the camp. She was going after Callypso even if she had to kill for it.

* * *

**_There, I gave you a nice long chapter. Now please review!_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Sorry it been awhile but right after my internetless vacation I went on another trip and I wasn't allowed to even bring my computer! Sigh... anyway... ENJOY_****_!_**

"Callypso? I really think you should stop banging your head against the wall." Meggie was looking up at me from the ground.

Yeah you heard her right. Banging my head against the wall cause quite frankly I was out of ideas.

"Thanks for your concern" bang "But I'll be perfectly fine." bang.

Meggie looked unconvinced "I wish I had a book at least."

"Yeah" I sighed deciding to take a break from destroying my braincells "And I wish I had some paper."

The thing was there was nothing to do in our room. Sure it had beds and all but still... I was really bored.

After a few moments of silence- "Callypso! Look!"

I leaned over the edge of the bunkbed and saw Meggie triumphantly holding some books and a flash light. "Books!"

"Paper!" I hissed greedily. Meggie clutched the books to her cheast.

"You wouldn't write on them would you?"

I stared at her "Duh I would! I need to figure out how to get out of here!"

She stared at me despretly then I sighed and rolled my eyes "Fine keep them."

She handed me the Odessy "Here I don't like this book as much. It can be frightening."

I mused over reading the Stephen King books to her one of these days but decided against it and took the book. I stashed it under my pillow. I would save it until I needed it...

* * *

I woke to Meggie's whispering that night "Tink said the shaddow was in the big bo. "She meant the drawers, and Peter jumped at the drawers, scattering the contents on the ground withhis hands..."

Meggie stopped abruptibly.

"Meggie, what the heck are you-" a bright light flashed by me. "Meggie... what did you do?"

"I...I didn't mean to" I saw the book in her hand was Peter Pan. Tinkerbell! Meggie had Mo's gift!

"Ok don't panic." I said calmly "We just need to-"

I was interupted by Basta's voice just outside the door "You call that keeping watch? Open this door!" There was a jangle of keys.

"And now we can panic." I stood up on the bunk trying to catch tinkerbell as she flew past me. I heard the door unlock and I jumped in desperation managing to catch Tinkerbell in my out streached hand... before I fell to the floor with a bang.

"Ow..." I groaned.

I looked up and saw Basta was kneeling over me "Why on earth would you have just jumped off your bed sweetheart?"

"Uh... impulsive decision?" I tried. My body hurt from the fall.

Basta smirked "What's in your hand?"

"I have nothing in my hand" I lied the glowing from my fist betraying me.

Basta siezed my wrist and forced my hand open. Tinkerbell fluttered out and shot twoards the celing but Basta threw his jacket and her light dissapeared. He picked up his jacket holding it like a sack and stalked over to me as I pulled myself shakily to my feet.

"Where did this come from princess?" he hissed shaking the bag.

"It wasn't me" I said quickly. Basta looked like he might say more but Meggie jumped in.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!"

"Ha" I said "I have witnesses!"

Basta turned twoards Meggie who took a step back "Are you telling me that this little creature just appeared?"

Meggie, who wasn't the best at Poker faces, glanced at Peter Pan.

Basta looked from her to the book "Well fancy that. Seems the little witch has her fathers gift."

I came over to Meggie's side glaring at Basta.

He shrugged and tucked the book in his waist band then siezed bothe me and Meggie's wrist. "We're going to see Capricorn about this, oh and to see a few old aquaintances."

As he pulled us out the door Meggie asked "Is my father here yet?"

Basta's pace didn't slow "Him? Hmm, no he hasn't shown up yet. I guess he thinks more of his own skin than yours."

Meggie bit her lip. I once again couldn't find anything to say...

* * *

**_Ok Peole! Review!_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Here is another chapter. My last one only got one review so lets pick up the pace people._**

**_Kat: My you're demanding! _**

**_Shut up! At least I don't have anger management issues!_**

**_Kat: I don't have anger management issues. NOW TAKE IT BACK BEFORE I SHOVE THIS STICK DOWN YOUR THROAT!_**

**_BRING IT ON!_**

**_Callypso: I've got the popcorn!_**

**_Meggie: Do you think we should stop them?_**

**_Callypso: Nah._**

**_Dustfinger: I put money on the authoress!_**

**_Callypso: While they're settling this here's the next chapter!_**

**_Dustfinger: R&R!_**

Basta led us across the village and to the all too familier red church. I wondered if they would kill me if I painted it pink with purple poka dots! Most likely.

Anyway...

Once in the church we saw Capricorn talking to Cockerell in a low voice "Soak them until they're dripping out with gasoline then hand them by the childrens bedroom windows. Then he'll know my patients is at its end."

When impatient resort to rags soaked in gasoline? Haven't heard that one before.

Cockerell walked by us on his way out of the church and stopped in front of Meggie. "Your father hasn't turned up yet?" He mocked. "Doesn't seem to keen to see you does he?"

Meggie flushed.

Without a second thought I drew back my fist and punched Cockerell in the face.

He stumbled back in suprise as blood ran from his nose.

I grinned in spite of myself. Basta covered up a laugh with a cough. He didn't seem to angry that I had just punched Cockerell.

"You little-" Cockerell stalked forward but Capricorn's voice rang out.

"Go Cockerell. Do what I have told you."

Cockerell cast a final glance of pure loathing at me and strode out the door. The doors slammed shut.

"Ok, that felt really good." I could hardly keep myself from cheering.

Basta pushed us to stand in front of Capricorn's "throne". Mortola looked kind of triumphant which isn't really a very good sign.

"Finally" Capricorn said "What kept you so long."

Mortola sneered.

"The gaurd couldn't find the right key" Basta muttered soundin irritated. "And, I had to catch this." He put his hand in his jacket and drew out Tinkerbell by her wing. She fluttered franticly.

"Where did that come from" Capricorn demanded.

Basta set the book Peter Pan at his feet "This. And guess who read her out."

His hand rested on Meggie's shoulder.

"The girl?" Capricorn's eyebrows raised.

"Yes and it seems she is just as good as her father."

Capricorn studied Meggie for a few more seconds then said "I'm assuming Basta told you why we brought you here?"

"To meet some old aquaintances." I said my voice irritated.

Capricorn smiled a pityless smile and looked up.

I followed his gaze and saw-

"Dustfinger?" I asked in suprise. Him and another woman were in huge nets suspeneded from the celing.

"Hello Callypso. Meggie." he seemed to be trying to keep his voice calm.

"If you don't mind me asking" I said "What the Hell are you doing in a net?"

"Enjoying the view" Dustfinger said sarcasticly.

"Oh well in that case" I rolled my eyes.

Meggie was deathly pale as she looked up at Dustfinger.

"Oh and Meggie!" He called down "I'm supposed to give you love from your father! He'll be here soon to get you."

Basta laughed scornfully "You'll have to do better than that. She won't believe you."

Dustfinger ignored him "And Callypso, I think that one of your friends is here with them."

My heart rose and fell at the same time "Kat?"

"Yeah" Dustfinger nodded "Brown hair, black eyes, short, she curses alot and she kept throwing pinecones at me."

"That sounds exactly like Kat." I nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flicker of recognition in Basta's eye but I must've been imagining things.

"Your friend?" Capricorn asked his eye brows raised.

"Mm hmm" I nodded smiling brightly "She wants to wring all of yalls necks. If it was anyone other than Kat I would say it was an empty threat. But Kat never makes empty threats. She's crazy." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Damn right" Dustfinger muttered.

Meggie was now looking at the woman in the net almost longingly and confused.

Capricorn's eyes lingered on me for a few more moments then went back to Meggie. "In any case I suppose we don't need your father now. Now you can read out my old friend. You remember him Dustfinger?"

"How could I forget him?" Dustfinger murmered.

"Why are we only talking about Dustfinger's death?" Mortola asked impatiently "Have you forgoten our little mute pidgeon Resa? It's her death to."

"Ah yes, I suppose" Capricorn looked almost regretful. Almost but not quite.

Meggie's eyes widened a bit as she looked up at the woman.

"In two days" Capricorn said "Little Silvertounge will read. That should give us enough time to summon the men from the other bases. Now take them back to their room."

As Basta began to force us out the door Meggie turned and against all odds started shouting at them "I'll never read! Never! I won't read out any executioner. I swear I won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Basta hissed.

"Why not?' I muttered "Then there aren't any possibilities. I wouldn't be suprised if Kat came in and killed you all.

There it was, that flicker of recognition again. But why?

* * *

"Will you just untie us!" Elinore demanded for the 50th time.

"Yes please do" Kat muttered "So she'll stop shouting so much."

"If I do then you'll run away" Farid said uncertinly.

"Look Farid" Mo sighed "Dustfinger has been gone way to long. He should've been back by now. Something's probably happened."

Farid didn't answer.

"Look untie us and I'm sure we can figure something out" Mo continued. I can help you find Dustfinger."

"I'll untie you." Farid finally said "But I should go alone."

He untied Mo and Elinore and Kat jumped down from the trees "They may not be coming with you but I am."

Farid looked uncertain "I don't think you should. It's dangerous and-"

"If you finish that sentence I'll teach you the meaning of danger buddy." Kat snarled looking so vicious that Farid took a step back.

"Ok, ok fine." he stuttered.

"Will you two find away to get this note to Meggie?" Mo asked.

Kat took the paper "I'm sorry either you have really bad hand writing or your fluent in another language cause I can't read a word this says."

"It's a secret lettering system that me and Meggie use." Mo explained "From Lord of the Rings"

"Wow, you guys are book nerds." Kat raised an eyebrow. "Let's go Farid." they scampered off into the night.

* * *

**_Callypso: Please Review!_**

**_(Kallypso finaly tackles Kat to the ground and knocks her out) Victory!_**

**_(Dustfinger and Meggie exchange money) REVIEW!_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Please Review! _**

**_Callypso: So she doesn't keep begging._**

**_Kat: No joke._**

**_Ok between you two and writing I can't catch a break can I?_**

**_Callypso and Kat: Nope! R&R!_**

Meggie was sitting on her bed dejectidly "I won't read. I swear I won't."

"Of course you won't" I said shortly not really seeing away around it.

"I mean, there has to be away out of this" she continued "I wont kill Dustfinger... and that woman... I think she might be my mother."

"Hmm, and maybe she was read out the book by Darius" I muttered struggling to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"You think so?" she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I shrugged and lay down on the bed "Regardless we can't have you read. There has got to be a way to stop it... and kill all of the black jackets."

For the first time I didn't see a trace of innocent horror cross her face. She just nodded determindly "Yes it's the only way to win in the long run."

I fiddled with the pages of The Oddessy for a moment thinking then "Wait... I think I have a plan."

Meggie waited.

"Ok so... if I can write things to life... maybe I can write senarios... do you follow me?" I asked.

"Not... really..." Meggie shook her head.

"Ok um..." I sat up and slid down the bunk bed and began pacing "Remember how I told you I made Fang be able to communicate with me?" Meggie nodded "Ok so maybe I can write something like that except not with a character. Maybe I can write the future."

Meggie seemed to catch on "Yeah well, do you really think that'll work?"

"It's worth a try." I shrugged "But we need a test first... See if you can find a pen or pencil in your matress." We both felt under the matresses with are hands until Meggie came up with a pen and pencil and handed them to me.

"Ok" I said flipping open the Oddessy "I can use the page ends for this to write on. Now what could I-"

*tap, tap, tap* I was jolted out of concentration by a tapping... on the window. I looked over to see Kat, clinging to the window sill and grinning broadly.

"Kat?" I whispered running over to the window and throwing it open.

Kat clambered in "The one and only" She hugged me so tight I thought my ribs would break.

I was in shock "How... how did you... Woahhh." I looked out the window "How and the Hell did you climb up here?" The wall was basically a straight drop to the ground 20 feet below with only a few vines clinging to the stone.

Kat just shrugged and grinned "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." I sighed "I can't believe you're here!"

"What you'd think I'd leave you" Kat shook her head "Not a chance."

"Who's this?" Meggie asked tentativly.

"Meggie, Kat. Kat, Meggie" I quickly introduced them "Now pray tell, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to deliver a message to Meggie." She reached into her pocket and produced a note written in the wierdest script I'd ever seen "It's from your father. He and Elinore are in the forest just beyond the village. Farid is with me."

Meggie looked over joyed "I- I have to write him back! Give me one of the page endings"

I obeyed and she wrote back in the same wierd writing.

As I wrote I turned back to Kat "You should get out of here before Basta or another black jacket shows up."

There it was. That flicker of recognition.

"Ok what is up with that?" I asked.

"With what?" Kat asked.

"Every time I say your name he seems to recognize it and just now when I mentioned his name you seem to recognize it. Have you two met?"

"I... don't think so." Kat said "But the name sounds so familer"

"Not exactly on the list of most popular names Kat" I pointed out.

She shrugged.

"I'm done!"Meggie read the note to me "We're ok too! And I have the gift too Mo! I read out Tinkerbell and at night tommorow Capricorn wants me to read out the Shadow to kill Dustfinger."

"Cheerful way to end a note." I muttered "But oh well. Can you get down Kat?"

She looked down "Hmm... didn't think about that."

"Time for a test." I grinned I bent over one of the page endings and began to write:

_Kat had delivered the note and was ready to leave, only to find that the climb looked much harder than it had on her way up. Suddenly as if an answer to her prayers a long rope was thrown up by Farid so that she could make her way down safely._

We waited a few moments and then a rope came up from the ground. Kat caught it "It worked!"

She tied it off by the window and began to climb out... then stopped "Why don't you come too guys. Why wait here?"

"Because I'm going to kill them all" I smiled in triumph "All with words. Be careful Kat."

"I'm always careful" Kat rolled her eyes. Once she was down I untied the rope and threw it down twoards the ground.

Suddenly the door opened. Meggie and I whirled around in attempt to look casual as Basta strode into the room.

Did I mention that Meggie's poker face isn't very good .

"What are you doing?" Basta asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" I said quickly trying to block the window.

I heard a gun shot from below and sighed.

Basta pushed Meggie and I aside and looked down at the ground.

Kat was there two gaurds on either side of her Farid no where to be seen. He must've gotten away.

One of the black jackets shot at her but she literally dodged the bullet, dancing agily out of the way. She leapt through the air and kicked the first black jacket in the face with all the force she could muster and sent a quick jab to his neck as he fell knocking him out. She grabbed his gun and wacked the other guy over the head landing a hit in the temple.

Basta sneered and drew his knife from his belt.

"KAT RUN!" I shouted.

Basta struck me out of the way so hard I hit the floor and launched his blade at Kat. She darted to the side but it still managed to catch her in the shoulder.

Clutching her wounded arm she turnned and ran for it.

Basta stalked over to me, siezed me by the collar and hoisted me up "Who was that?"

"Who do you think" I growled "Kat."

"What was she doing here?" he hissed.

When I didn't answer right away he snapped open a second knife and held it to my throat.

I glared back at him.

A smirk spread across his face "Well, if you won't tell me. Perhaps little Silvertounge will." he turned twoards Meggie and began to approach her slowly. Meggie looked like she might faint.

"Wait" I said stepping forward.

Basta turned around and sneered "What is it sweet heart?"

"She was delivering a message from Meggie's father." I relented.

His eyes narrowed "Is that so. So he actually does care about his daughter. How sweet. But no matter. He can't rescue you anyway. Now how did your friend get you the message?"

"She climbed up the wall." I said in an obvious tone.

Basta looked out the window and down at the ground. Yeah he didn't get it either.

"If I knew how she did it I'd tell you but I have no clue." I shrugged.

Basta studied me for a few more moments then siezed Meggie's arm "Mortola wants to have her read something so we're sur of her abilities."

Before I could say anything Meggie was yanked from the room.

* * *

"Farid, where's Kat?" Mo asked when Farid returned.

"Some gaurds found us. She told me to run. I don't know where..."

"Right here" Kat stumbled from the trees. She was clutching her arm where blood was seeping through her fingers.

"Kat what happened?" Mo hurried to her as she fell and leaned her against a tree.

"I dodge bullets" she muttered "But the knife is the one that gets me."

"What happened?" Mo repeated.

"I knocked out the two gaurds." Kat sighed "But this man from Callypso and Meggie's window threw a knife at me. I paniced so I barely managed to avoid getting killed."

"Basta" Mo growled.

"Didn't get a good look at his face" Kat muttered.

Mo inspected the wound "It's deep, and you've lossed alot of blood but I'll fix it up."

"I've heard that name" Kat was mumbling before she passed out "Can't remember where..."

* * *

**_The Plot THICKENS! _**


	22. Chapter 21

**_You guys know the drill. Read, Review and all that good stuff. _**

**_Also I know that many of you are dieing to her about what Kat is hiding but sadly I don't reveal that till book two so you'll just have to wait! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! _**

**_Thought you'd want to know._**

I waited for Meggie to come back that night. I was worried about Kat and her injury and everything too and I couldn't take my mind off that cause no one was here to talk too.

I sighed and lay down on my bed... and felt something hard under my pillow. Cautiously I reached into my pillow case and found- a walki- talki?

"Kat" I muttered smiling. She must've slipped it under my pillow when I wasn't looking.

I pressed the talk button "Hello? Kat?"

No response for a few seconds then "Callypso! You found it." Kat's voice sounded tired and weak.

"Yes I did you sly devil." I rolled my eyes "How's your arm?"

"I'll live" she sighed "Hurts like Hell though, and I lost alot of blood. I actually passed out for 15 minutes. Mo fixed it up though so I'm good."

"Good" I felt relieved "So what's the walki talki all about?"

"Well if we're going to make a plan to get you guys out of here we figured we'd let you two in on it two. We all need to contribute." Kat explained.

"Great" I said "Any ideas on your part?"

"Farid thinks we can maybe set the village on fire. Dustfinger taught him alot. By the way, do you know where he is?"

"Last time I checked? Hanging in a net in the church. But he's fine other than that." I said in a false cheery voice.

"I'll pass on the good news" Kat said sarcastically.

I was about to say more but I heard the door being unlocked "Be right back" I hissed cutting off the signal and hiding in my pillow case.

Basta shoved Meggie back through the door and closed it again without even stopping to say hello! I'm hurt.

I brought the walki talki back out "Ok, we're clear. Anyway, I'll let you know when we have a plan Kat."

"Gotcha. Over and out. God I've always wanted to say that." the line went dead and I smiled and shook my head.

"What was that all about?" Meggie asked.

"Kat snuck a walki talki into my room." I shrugged stashing it under my pillow. "So what happened with the trial run."

Meggie held up a shaking little tin solidier. Guess that was all the answer I needed.

"Oh. Guess that means you'll be reading out the shadow tommorow night hmm?"

Meggie nodded wordlessly and sat down on the bed looking glum. "The Magpie says she'll get me again to see the passage I'll be reading tommorow."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment "Meggie, I think that I'm going to try one more test just to be sure." I pulled out my pen and the oddessy and began to write.

_The next day when the Magpie summoned Meggie to see the passage she would be reading from Inkheart Callypso refused to let Meggie go alone. She didn't want Meggie to go alone. After some persuasion she and Meggie were led to where the Magpie waited._

Meggie read over the passage and nodded "Yeah ok. That sounds good."

I hid the book back under my matress "Let's just hope it works."

Meggie jumped as the sound of gunshots echoed through the night and she ran to the window to look around "Guns. Do you think the gaurds saw-"

"No there probably shooting at cats or something" I shrugged but I found myself worrying where Kat was too.

Meggie didn't sleep well that night. I heard her tossing and turning below me just trying to sleep.

I hesitated then reached for the Walki Talki. "Kat?" I said in a low whisper "Are you there?"

No answer, just static.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_I updated after one day! Wow this proves that I have no life what so ever. Of course, you probably don't either if you spend all day on this web site so I guess we have that in common. _**

**_PLEASE READ NOW!!!: I want to alert you all about an urgent cause. My goal for this story is for it to get at least 100 reviews by the time it comes to a close. If this happens then I will launch straight into book two of the story. If not then you will have to wait a bit. Plus if you haven't been reviewing and you do you will get a shout out at the end of my story along with every other person who has reviewed. _**

**_Kat: That's one way to bribe people._**

**_Yep. It's usually quite effective too. Anyway it's your decision but I hope this motivates you. At the most there will be about... 5 to 6 chapters left in book 1 of this series. POWER TO THE PEOPLE!_**

Here's an update: My plan worked. It is a known fact that when I get into a debate I don't stop until I win. Basta got pretty fed up and just let me come with Meggie when she was taken back to Mortola to see the passage she would be reading that night. It was mid morning so I would probably have a good 4 hours after this to write out tonights events.

I feel so powerful! Tee hee! But trust me I'm not going go insane and become a mass murderer like what happens in the series deathnote. I'm just going to write out tonights events so that Capricorn and all of his followers die. I just have to figure out how.

Anyway...

In Mortola's room (Basically the basement. How quaint.) Meggie was shown the passage she would have to read that night.

"Hmm" I said reading over her shoulder "I'm seeing death, shadow, fire, ash, Capricorn, more death and other dark things." I looked up "Cheerful passage you picked out"

Mortola glared at me but I wasn't really afraid of this old lady so I just leaned back against the wall.

"Why did you bring the writer anyway?" Mortola snapped at Basta. Yes, blame Basta I like seeing him angry.

Basta seemed to like the fact that my being here was annoying Mortola so he didn't comment.

I had gotten the information I wanted about The Shadow and I was ready to go back and set to work on my writing but Meggie threw out an unexspected curve that I had not been notified of.

"There's something else" Meggie said when she had finished reading.

"What?" Mortola looked at her with a permenant glare that seemed etched permently to her face. Does she ever smile... let me refrase that does she ever smile about something that isn't evil? My guess is no.

"I will only read if I can see Dustfinger again before he..." she trailed off not ending her sentence.

Why can't she tell me before she throws these curve balls.

"What for?" Mortola asked.

I new why Meggie wanted to and it wasn't to see Dustfinger but the woman who she thought might be her mother. But Meggie for once had on a good poker face.

"I want to tell him I'm sorry." she said "After all he helped us."

Now I could tell that this was a performance. I'm good at being able to tell that kind of stuff. But it was a real good performance and enough to make Mortola think it was genuine.

"Suppose I say no" Mortola countered.

"Then I'll bite my tounge" Meggie said almost immediately "I'll bite it so hard that it swells up and I won't be able to read aloud tonight!"

Clever Meggie. I smiled in spite of my self.

Mortola laughed "Ha, this childs no fool. Fine you can have your silly wish. But you better read aloud tonight and you better do it well or you will regret it."

Meggie nodded once knowing that I had a plan. I guess that was helping her courage. She'd come along way from the trembling picture of innocence I had met... was it only a month or two ago? It felt like ages.

Mortola assigned Basta the task of taking us down to the crypt which he was less than happy about. He was muttering to himself the whole way and I considered reccomending theropy to him.

We reached the crypt which smelt like... dead things. Dustfinger and the woman sat in a cage at the far end. Basta stayed back from what he probably thought was going to be a heartfelt good bye scene.

Meggie and I walked to the grating. Meggie only cast a brief glance at Dustfinger before she became transfixed by the woman in the corner.

"Hey Dusty." I smiled.

"Callypso" he kind of smiled back "Are you going to have the honor of watching our deaths?"

"Oh yeah I feel honored" I muttered.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Meggie said going on with her act though her attention was completely on the woman. Guess it was her mom after all. "About reading and everything tonight."

"Yeah and watching you die" I put in. But I added in a little wink communicating to Dustfinger with my eyes.

"Oh it's niether of you twos falt I suppose" Dustfinger sighed looking dejected but he flashed me another glance and knew he got my message.

Then he glanced at Basta "Oh what's that in front of you!" he pressed apiece of paper into Meggie's hand but Basta who had recovered from suprise noticed.

"A note hmm?" he strode forward and pryed it out of Meggie's fingers.

I didn't know what it said and for a moment I paniced but then I remembered Basta couldn't read.

Sucker.

"Read it" he held the note up in front of Meggie's face. She just shook her head and I felt like cheering. She was learning to be brave. Just like had. Guess that's what happens if you hang around these people long enough.

Basta's voice turned low and menacing "You'd better read it little witch."

There again with the witch! Why does she get that name and I get stuff like sweetheart and princess! That is so unfair!

"Go ahead and read it Meggie" Dustfinger said improvising "Basta knows I like a good drop of wine."

Nice cover "I didn't know you drank Dustfinger" I said playing along "Want some counceling for that?"

"Well seeing as I'm going to die soon I don't think it matters." Dustfinger shrugged.

Basta seemed to believe him but Dustfinger blew it by looking pleased with himself.

"On the other hand I believe that's a few too many letters for just a drop of wine." He turned back to Meggie "Read."

"No!" she spat snatching the letter from him and pushing it back through the bars to Dustfinger.

Basta then slapped her across the face.

"HEY!" I shouted my hands clenching.

Dustfinger was smirking at Basta and dangling the letter over his head taunting him from inside the cage.

Then Basta grabbed Meggie's arm and held his knife to her throat. This had never happened to Meggie before and fear now showed through onto her face. I was used to it by now but this?

"GET OFF HER!" I lunged at Basta and brought him down at the force I was going to and Keggie scurried away from him. Basta regained his footing and struck me so hard across the face that my head hit the wall and I saw stars.

"You little witch" He spat at me.

Hey there we go! A nickname change! Victory!

"Yes Basta" Dustfinger taunted "You'd rather go around threatening and hitting girls than venture in here. You are a coward!"

Basta's attention turned off me. I could already feel a red welt forming on my cheek and Meggie ran over to my side as Basta, fuming, and unlocked the cage. That idiot! SHouldn't he know that Dustfinger's up to something?

"Are you ok?" Meggie asked me.

"I've had worse" I muttered "How about you."

"Fine" she said still looking shaken.

"Good" i sat up to watch this scene play out.

Right now it was a battle with words. Dustfinger had plenty of tricks up his sleeve too.

Basta had his knife out and was no doubt planning to scar Dustfinger's face a little more.

But then Dustfinger flipped the lid off the coffin and cursed Basta on the dead mans bones. Really I wanted to burst out laughing at Basta's superstition.

Then Basta lunged at Dustfinger with his knife but Dustfinger was preforming that evasive dance that I'd seen him do that first day in the church. There were many times that the bright blade swished alarmingly close to him but Dustfinger was quick. But suddenly he was trapped in a corner. Basta sensed he had one and began to slowly move forward with his knife. Meggie's mother luckily had good aim and she hit him in the head with a rock. That gave Dustfignger the distraction he needed and the next moment he had Basta's knife in his own hand pointed straight at the one person I hated most in the world.

Despite my self I felt two feelings: Triumph that my worst enemy may be about to die and disappoint ment because I wouldn't be the one to kill him myself.

But Dustfinger didn't kill Basta. Instead he snatched the keys from him and he and Meggie's mother jumped from the prison, closed and locked the door.

Basta started calling loudly for help and I knew that more black jackets would show up at any moment.

"We can't take her with us" Dustfinger was pleading with Meggie's mother but she refused to leave her daughter. I found my self missing my own mother. Where was she now?

Dustfinger finally shook his head cast me a glance and then ran for the stairs.

Flatnose came down with another blackjacket and looked suprised to see Basta behind bars. "Hello Basta. What are you doing in there?"

"Shut up you fool" Basta snarled "Open this door! Where's the fire eater!"

"Oh he escaped again" Flatnose shook his head "Capricorn won't like that."

"Open this door or I'll tell him it was you who let him go!" Basta was red with fury.

"Who's the one behind bars?" I muttered.

Basta cast me a vicious glance.

"She speaks the truth" Flatnose sighed and crossed his arms "And it seems the fire eater ran off with the keys." He studied Basta for a minute looking pleased "I could get used to this sight. You behind bars. No knife to threaten anyone with."

"I could get used to this too" I said feeling a satisfaction as well. Basta. Helpless. I liked this.

Resa was forced into another cell by the other black jacket at Flatnose began to pull us away.

Basta was glaring at me as I turned around for one last glance. I let a small smirk touch my face then I shrugged and the doors closed.

* * *

**_Remember the review deal!_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Remember the review deal made in the previos chapter people! If you forgot it you can read the top of chapter 22 again cause I don't want to re type it._**

I had it. The plan. The future that I was going to create.

"I got it" I hissed out loud.

Meggie jumped up. Now that she knew her mother was still in that prison she was more determined than ever "What? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to write" I pulled out the Odessy and my pin and set it against the paper. "Don't say a word. I'll work faster that way."

Meggie nodded and sat obediantly down on her bed as I began to write. I was going to write my own ending to this story and there was nothing the black jackets could do about it:

_Night fell on the village that night like a cruel blanket of darkness. Capricorn's men, some eager, some a little nervous, began to gather in the square awaiting the execution that was to take place. The executer was the Shadow, the most terrifying creature to walk the Ink world. He was Capricorn's servant, like a black hound of darkness. Yet, he was still trapped in the pages of Inkheart. _

_This cruel night, Meggie was to call him forth from his prison of words and to the real word where Capricorn awaited and master and servant would be reunited. His target were Meggie's loved ones and he would kill them without a word. _

_Before Meggie began to read the passage that threatened to destroy everyone she loved a bright rblue bird flew across the square. Like a sighn of hope and she suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. She knew something good was abound._

_That night when Meggie began to read and her voice echoed in the ears of everyone who heard her, an enchanting, dark melody. Her voice called the Shadow from the pages and to the real world with ease. But then something peculier happened. The Shadow did not seem to here his master but the voice of the young girl who had freed him from the Inkworld. Her fear and sadness was suddenly his as was her will. _

_And so he lunged, not twoards the prisoners in the cages but to Capricorn's men who served him ruthlessly and without pity. It swept upon those evil doers and killed them and they blew away like ashes in the wind no more than a memory. Then the Shadow, overcome with all of the grief he had caused dissapeared and blew away. The nightmare was ended and friends reunited with friends once more. _

_Dawn broke upon them and washed away those troublesome times and brought on the hope that they had waited for so long._

It took me two hours and alot of erasing and scratch outs to finally complete this but when I did I was satisfied. I handed it to Meggie to read. Her eyes scanned the page several times before she handed it back to me "You are a really good writer."

"I hope you're right." I muttered "Cause if this doesn't work we're done for. And just in case I think we'll need a little back up."

I reached for the Walki Talki. "Kat, you there?"

A few seconds passed then "I'm here. What's up?"

"Ok, I'm giving you a job." I said "Here's what you need to do..."

* * *

Kat went to where Mo and Farid sat. Elinor wasn't here. When they had been out scouting the crazy old woman thought they got shot and went for the police. For all they knew she was a prisoner now too.

"Ok, I just got a call from Callypso. Yes Meggie's fine" she sighed when Mo opened his mouth to ask.

"And now we have a job. Farid, you and Mo are going to go through with the fire setting plan. I'll be watching the execution. The fire should give a little distraction and draw some black jackets out. You two should be able to get over here after that.

"Callypso has a final test to see if this senario will work. If I don't see a red bird fly across the square then I'm going to jump in there and try to stop the reading."

Farid and Mo both nodded to show that they understood.

"If I see the blue bird that means that Callypso's plan is going to work ao then I'll run over and help you two with the fire. Got it?"

"We can still win this" Mo said "We can save Meggie and Resa and Elinor and Callypso."

"And Dustfinger" Farid put in.

"And Dustfinger." Kat nodded "I want to throw more pinecones at him." she looked off into the distance where the village sat un aware that it would soon be under attack.

Time to show those bastards just what they got their selves into when they kidnapped Callypso.

* * *

**_Duh duh duh DUN! Reviewing makes me update faster_**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Here comes the epic chapter! With epicness comes reviews! So, REVIEW!_**

Adrenalin filled my veins. My heart was thudding against my cheast but I didn't really care. If this didn't work I knew some how that even Kat wouldn't be able to help. Everything was depending on what I had writen on paper earlier that day. I was being sat in a chair by Capricorn which was definetly not my first choice of a seat.

The execution had become alot more exciting since I had last checked. First of all Elinor had somehow been caught so she was in the cage with Meggie's mother, Resa. I wondered how Meggie was feeling about this whole change. I guess she was feeling ok since she had faith in my words. More faith than I did anyway.

Another new addtion the execution was one I totally hadn't expected. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. But my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Basta was sitting in the cage his face pale and vacant like a dead mans. I would've thought he was dead if he hadn't lifted his head just a bit when Capricorn walked by the cages.

He looked so different then how I had seen him, threatening and smirking. I knew that he had been left in the crypt but I just thought that was temporary. I didn't think that Capricorn would go so far as to kill Basta.

But whatever. He would die anyway at the end of tonight. I guess that was sort of satisfying knowing he would die either way.

Cockerell was positoned right behind where I sat. I think that he was Capricorn's right hand man now. No improvement in Capricorn's taste I must say.

Capricorn came up to the platform and stood to address all the black jackets and maids that had gathered "There is no need for me to explain to most of you why the three prisoners you see there are to be punished. I think it is enough for me to say that it is for treachery, loose talk and stupidity. Some of you may argue whether stupidity is a crime worthy of death. I believe it is for it can have the same consequences as treachery."

Hmm, I guess Elinor's crime was loose talk. No suprise there. Resa was treachery since she had been, according to Farid, communicating with Dustfinger. Which left stupidity for Basta. Now, I never really considered Basta to be stupid. He wasn't really. It's just that Dustfinger happened to be extremley clever and quick and Basta fell for his tricks. I guess that losing Dustfinger had a serious penalty. They must really hate him.

Meggie was standing up on the platform where the book was set on a stand. Her eyes connected with mine for a brief second and I gave her a reassuring smile.

Suddenly the bell tolled through the night. I looked off into the distants at the village and saw the smoke. They had done it. I knew that Kat must be watching now for the blue bird just as I was.

Capricorn sent several men with Flatnose to go see to the fire and then continued on with the ceremony "Now for those who got away." he held up a piece of torn and red stained fabric "They are dead!" He said triumphantly. Meggie reacted in suprise but I knew it was acting. She knew that Farid and Mo had started the fire.

"Oh please!" rolled my eyes "They aren't dead. That was obviosly used as a bandage!"

Capricorn studied me "What makes you say that?"

"Because he" I pointed to Basta "Hit my friend Kat in the arm with one of his knives. Obviously that must have been used to bandage her arm."

I wasn't about to say 'Hey guess what! I've been communicating with them over walki talki. That wouldn't be very effective."

"Ahh, but the old woman told us they were dead." Capricorn sighed pitylessly.

I leaned back in my chair "What ever."

"That's enough talk" Capricorn called "Let's here something read allowed to us!"

The Magpie handed Meggie the book then began talking to her in a low voice but I caught every word "If you should fail to read well tonight and you stumble over the words or something goes wrong then Cockerell will cut the little writers throat. Capricorn may not give this order but I will and Cockerell will do what I say. I don't trust her gift and I don't mind her being eliminated." Meggie looked at me a little worried. I felt Cockerell slip up behind me and slide a finger across my throat.

I tried to slap his hand away. He wasn't near as menacing as Basta was really. Not at all. Cockerell siezed my wrist and hissed in my ear "I think I'm hoping something goes wrong _princess" _I ground my teeth at Cockerell's nick name "Because I've been wanting to kill you for a while now."

"What you mean ever since I punched you in the face" I shot back.

"Watch it" he growled and he re positioned himself behind my chair again.

_Oh she'll read alright _I thought _You have no idea Cockerell. _

The fire was getting worse now and Flatnose came back and whispered something in his ear. Capricorn sent him off again "And don't come back till you've found the fire raiser!"

"Dustfinger" a few voices murmered.

"There is no more Dustfinger" Capricorn said sharply "He is dead."

"Yeah ok" I rolled my eyes "And the marten set the fire. Seriously, if all of our friends are dead and Dustfinger is dead who do you think started it? You need a better cover story."

The Magpie came over and slapped me across the face. It stung but then I just kind've stared at her "Wow, that was the best you could do? Basta hit harder." Why not? A joke at both of there expence. I hated them both.

A few snigers could be heard and Mortola looked like she would like to hit me again but Capricorn's voice rang out.

"Enough! Let us get on with this execution." he snapped.

It was then that I saw a flash of blue feathers. The blue bird flew up and perched on the roof twitering a bit. I felt releaf flood through me. This was going to work.

So Meggie began to read. She read strond and beautifully not a syllable missed and in no time there he was. The shadow. He was awful and huge with pits of fire for eyes but Meggie looked at himalmost pleadingly just how I wrote it and he suddenly didn't turn to the prisoners.

"Destroy them" Capricorn commanded but the Shadow didn't seem to here him.

"Yeah good luck with that" I muttered and then I jumped to my feet and jamed my elbows into Cockerell's gut.

Suddenly Kat was there too swinging down from the roof tops and knocking down a few blackjackets "Call me dead huh? I'll show you!"

The Shadow was certinly taking his time going to where Capricorn was so I was a little preoccupied with dodging Cockerell and his knife (Was he trying to be like Basta? He was failing)

Capricorn was frozen and I think it was safe to say that he was terrified.

I jumped out of reach of Cockerell again but then he managed to catch my wrist with his hand and pull me back. He had the knife raised over me "I guess this is you're end sweetheart" he hissed.

I saw a blur of something knock into him yelling and cursing.

Oh, that was Kat.

"Go to Hell" she snarled punching him in the face so hard that his nose broke. "And your hair is stupid by the way." Then she was off again to beat up more people.

Cockerell looked up at me, blood pouring from his nose, his face twisted in anger and pain... and then he was gone. Blown away. I looked over and saw that Capricorn had dissapeared too and saw the Shadow crumple to the ground before he dissapeared like ashes in the wind.

Just like I had written.

* * *

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy doing nothing._**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

It was over.

Really over.

At first I was in shock. Had I just done that? Had my plan actually succeeded? Had I never believed it would? Maybe I had excpected to fail.

Maybe I was dreaming and any minute I would wake up to the real thing.

No... it was real. I could tell it was real when I was tackled into a bone crushing Kat style hug. "CALLYPSO!!!"

"Can't breath!" I gasped.

"Sorry" Kat was grinning ear to ear. "That was the most exciting most awesome experiance of my entire fricken life!"

"No joke" I breathed looking around.

Actually there were some people left. All of the maids still stood in shock along with a few younger black jackets that no doubt had not come from books. They looked a whole lot less threatening without the others around and they now stood pale as paper.

"Move it or lose it people!" I heard Kat call loudly to the remaining people "Let's GO, GO, GO!"

When Kat says to leave you leave. She's persuasive like that.

Of course she was waving a fallen black jackets gun around so that might be part of it.

I caught a black dress fleeing the scene and I realized that Mortola was alive along with the other maids.

Whatever, the old lady hardly scared me when she was alone.

"MO!" Meggie who had just come out of a stunned state jumped off the platform and hugged her father tightly as she could.

"Heart felt reuninon." Kat sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

Farid was working buisily with picking the lock on the cage where Elinor and Resa sat while Elinor cursed the cage.

"I'm so glad your plan worked" Mo said coming over to me. "Kat gave us the full story on what you wrote. We owe our lives to you."

"This lock is annoying" Farid muttered.

"Oh move over you idiot" Kat sighed pushing Farid out of the way and she opened the lock in a matter of seconds.

"I don't want to know how you know how to do that." I sighed.

Kat shrugged and grinned that mysterious grin of hers as Resa and Elinor exited the cage.

That's when I saw the dark shape rise up from the corner of the cage and lunge forward grabbing on to the closest thing to him.

Kat.

"Basta?" I couldn't even keep the shock out of my voice "Why the Hell are you alive!?"

"What you aren't glad to see me _sweet heart?_" Basta mocked.

Kat launched a stream of curses at him trying to twist around to see his face but he tightened his grip around her neck and she was cut off.

"You better let her go" I threatened my voice a growl.

"Or what?" he sneered. "You'll kill me with your pen and paper? I heard all about your damn plan."

"Yeah and you better be grateful you're still alive Bastard!" I snarled "But no one is here to help you now. Don't think this is going to help you."

Kat was turning blue from lack of air.

"Oh I'll get away." Basta snarled "I'll choke you're little friend if you don't let me past."

"Let the girl go" Elinor said sharply "I didn't excpect us to have a happy ending but now we do and you aren't going to spoil it for me you no good Bastard."

"Kick him Kat!" I told my friend "Kill him for all I care!"

Kat probably would've gladly but Basta shoved her into me and knocked us both to the ground. When I looked up again he was gone.

"Of all the luck" Kat muttered rubbing her neck "He's right behind me and I still don't get a good look at his face! But that voice was just insanley familier!"

"Like a rasping cat" I muttered getting up. "Ah, damn it why did he have to survive."

"There aren't any cars left in the parkinglot." Farid announced.

"Don't tell me we have to walk again!" Elinor groaned.

"We should rest for the night." Mo sighed "It's been a long night for all of us."

"No kidding" I muttered. Then I noticed the book was gone. Basta must have taken it. Damn him.

That night I volenteered to take first watch. That's when Dustfinger came to camp.

"What do you think you're doing" I asked?

He jumped "The book. I want the book."

Of course he did. I sighed "It's gone Dustfinger. Basta took it."

"Him and Mortola are still alive" Dustfinger sighed "I saw the whole thing from the roofs." he gestured to the houses.

"Entertaining wasn't it?" I asked dryly.

Dustfinger laughed bitterly then smiled "You are a master of your trade Callypso. I believe this is good bye."

"Where are you going?" I asked un able to resist.

"On a search" Dustfinger looked off into the distance "I need to find a copy and get someone to read me in again."

"Good luck" I smiled and then hugged him.

I seemed suprised but he smiled "It was nice knowing you Callypso." and then he dissapeared into the night. I saw Farid follow him as I sat back down.

He was devoted.

* * *

It was morning when we actually found a car and Kat hot wired it for us. Again I don't want to know where she learned how to do that.

We began the long drive back to the village where Fenoglio was.

I watched the village grow smaller in the distance. It was weird leaving here in triumph. Like finishing a book almost and being left hanging.

I was glad it was over though.

It seemed like forever ago that I was first brought here. I was scared out of my wits then.

But for better or worse this had changed me more than I could even imagine.

And later I would look back on this, a distant memory, and remember.

Just remeber.

Because what else is there to do at the end of a story?

**End of book one...**

* * *

**_So that's the end of book one people! _**

**_Thanks to all of my loyal readers:_**

**_Maddy_**

**_Sexyknickers_**

**_shadowknight_**

**_The One Called Demetra_**

**_Nightstars-girl_**

**_Cauis Volturi_**

**_bubbly4roxy_**

**_Paths Crossing_**

**_RockSuperstar_**

**_twilightfan818_**

**_Inklordofthephantomrevolution_**

**_SakuraDagger15_**

**_Inkweaver444_**

**_Suguri_**

**_Pink Pigeon_**

**_Polodo_**

**_lorren16_**

**_Inklordofthephantomtreesrevolt_**

**_Whatsthenews_**

**_And all you other people who were too lazy to review!_**

**_Now for the most reviews award:_**

**_3rd place: Pink Pigeon with 11 reviews!_**

**_2nd place: bubbly4roxy with 13 reviews!!_**

**_1st place: twilightfan818 with 19 reviews!!!_**

**_Congratz! You three have no lives! Just kidding. Not like anyone on fanfiction really does though._**

**_Anyway I'll be starting book two in a bit! Keep and eye out!!!_**

**_Oh... AND REVIEW FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER!!!_**


End file.
